Lost in Rowling
by Emily Byrd Starr
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si, de repente, tuvieras acceso al mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes? Ellas están a punto de descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1: Las cañerías

Inspirado en la miniserie "Lost in Austen"

Para María, Guada y Cande.

**Capítulo I**

**_Las cañerías_**

* * *

_"La curiosidad no es un pecado, pero deberíamos practicar la precaución con nuestra curiosidad."_

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

_"En un estrecho sendero bañado por la luna, dos hombres aparecieron de la nada a escasos metros de distancia. Permanecieron inmóviles un instante, apuntándose mutuamente al pecho con sus respectivas varitas mágicas, hasta reconocerse. Entonces, las guardaron bajo las capas y comenzaron a caminar con paso enérgico en la misma dirección." _

Emily se estremeció. Sabía lo que seguía a continuación: Snape y Yaxley, dos mortífagos, iban a la mansión de Lucius a contarle a Voldemort sobre los planes de la Orden del Fénix, a la que Snape tenía acceso por ser uno de sus miembros.

De hecho, Emily sabía cómo seguía el libro hasta la última página. El final que odiaba y que quería. Si fuera por ella, seguiría leyendo sobre Harry Potter hasta su muerte, pero lamentablemente las obras literarias tienen un final, y Harry Potter había llegado a él. Sólo le quedaba el a medias satisfactorio mundo de los fanfictions, el de pottermore y, por supuesto, el del merchandising. Acarició su propia varita mágica falsa, la varita de saúco, la más poderosa, y se estremeció de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces había leído ya "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte"? Debía de ser la quinceava vez, o más. Podía imaginarse claramente todo el mundo mágico, y casi que creía en él a medias, de tan diáfano que estaba en su imaginación. Emily suspiró. Por mucho que le gustara encontrarse en el mundo de Harry Potter, su vida tenía ya suficientes problemas como para agregarle los del universo alternativo de los libros. En ese momento, su teléfono sonó:

- ¡Hey, Marie! Adivina qué estoy leyendo. – Dijo Emily con alegría, después de comprobar rápidamente el nombre del interlocutor en la pantalla de su móvil.

- Pues…cien libras a que es Harry Potter. –Respondió la chica.

- Ajá. El último. De nuevo.

- Te gusta llorar. – Constató Marie, con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

Marie era su mejor amiga. Ambas amaban leer y ambas amaban Harry Potter. ¿Hacía falta más para una amistad?

Emily rió.

- Pues sí, pero sólo lloro cuando muere algún personaje, como Dobby. Aunque realmente me parte el corazón ver morir a Fred.

- Lo sé. A mí también, aunque no me negarás que en realidad al que más extrañas es a Sirius.

- Extraño a Sirius en cada momento desde que aparece, y también luego de su muerte. Sirius simplemente necesitaba más protagonismo del que tuvo.

Marie se quedó callada, en acuerdo tácito con Emily. Luego, arrancó a hablar.

- Tengo algo que contarte. – dijo en tono monocorde.

- ¿Michael? – Preguntó Emily, preocupada. Michael era el ex novio de Marie, que tenía todas los requisitos para ser clasificado como "acosador extremo."

- No, _mon Dieu_, Michael no. No escuché nada de él estos días. No lo nombres, no hay que llamar a la desgracia.

- Él es nuestro propio Voldemort, ¿Eh? – Dijo Emily, a medias en broma. El tipo era realmente un pesado.

- Exacto. Mira, debo decirte algo, pero prefiero decírtelo en persona. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

- Puedes. Te espero… ¿Qué tren vas a tomar? No recuerdo qué horarios tienen.

- Tomaré el rápido de las seis treinta y estaré allí cerca de las ocho. ¿Podré quedarme a dormir?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Emily sonaba enojada – siempre te quedas a dormir, así que ya deja de preguntarlo y ven con ropa extra.

Del otro lado de la línea, escuchó la risa de Marie.

- _D'accord_, entonces, te veré a las ocho. ¡Adiós!

Emily dejó su móvil luego de cortar la comunicación y se miró en el espejo. Su pelo corto y pelirrojo estaba enredado, y su cara necesitaba una crema que le quitara los restos de maquillaje de la noche anterior. Tenía puesta una remera extra grande y un pantalón extra pequeño, algo que hasta ese momento le parecía de lo más cómodo para estar tirada sobre su cama desordenada leyendo. Ahora debería bañarse, cambiarse, ordenar su habitación y esperar a Marie. Dejando a regañadientes el libro sobre la mesa de luz, ya rebosante de papeles y objetos de diversa índole, se metió al estrecho cuarto de baño contiguo y procedió a ducharse.

Si Emily tuviera que describir su vida, diría que había cosas interesantes en ella, pero que sin lugar a dudas la vida ella imaginaba era mil veces más fascinante que la del mundo real. Vivía sola en un pequeñísimo departamento en el centro de Londres, donde estudiaba periodismo por las mañanas y trabajaba como camarera en un pub céntrico por las noches. Su habitación estaba pintada de amarillo claro, y en la cabecera de su cama colgaba un gran tapiz escarlata con un león dorado en el medio, el escudo de su casa en la página web de Harry Potter: Gryffindor. Una mesa de luz con una lámpara de pantalla blanca se hallaba a la izquierda del tapiz, y una cómoda de pino, arrinconada hacia la derecha, contenía sus pocas prendas. El panorama era completado por una serie de estantes que la misma Emily había ido agregando al pasar el tiempo, y cada uno de esos estantes sostenía su posesión más preciada: sus libros. Montones de libros de todos los temas posibles, que ella había leído con deleite, con aburrimiento o con repulsión, pero que le habían enseñado algo.

Justo al lado de su habitación estaba el cuarto de baño, con el espacio suficiente como para una ducha pero sin él para un lavamanos. Frente a su dormitorio se hallaba la cocina comedor, con una mesa cuadrada de formica y unas cuantas sillas, todas diferentes entre sí. Y eso era todo cuanto tenía en el mundo.

No, no era la última moda en decoración londinense, de hecho casi todo era regalo de amigos de sus padres, sin embargo Emily adoraba ese lugar. Era su refugio, su "Madriguera", como le gustaba llamarla.

Mientras se duchaba, pensó en su amiga Marie. Su madre, Glenn Thomas, era una inglesa bajita y alegre, con un gran don para cocinar tartas de ciruelas. Su padre, Pierre Debois, era un francés alto con un marcado acento imposible de quitar y mezclaba continuamente inglés y francés. Marie era también alta, con el cabello color castaño indomable, anteojos rectangulares sobre una nariz recta y unas curvas superiores que podrían causar accidentes de tránsito si se decidiera a llevarlas sin tanto disimulo. Ella vivía con sus padres y su pequeño hermano Charlie en una modesta casa en York, y había sido aceptada como estudiante en el Trinity College de Irlanda, con una beca completa. Iba a hacer Bellas Artes. Estarían muy lejos la una de la otra cuando aquel año terminara, y dado que estaban a finales Julio, no faltaba mucho tiempo para eso: apenas un mes, pues en Septiembre Marie debía viajar para iniciar el ciclo lectivo. Habían sido amigas desde los cinco años, ya que sus respectivas familias vivían en casas contiguas: Los Foley, la familia de Emily, en Penley's Grove Street, en el número 35, y los Debois, la familia de Marie, en el número 37 de la misma calle.

Pero eso ya se había acabado, porque ella hacía casi un año que vivía en Londres y si bien Marie iba a visitarla seguido, no podía evitar extrañarla mucho. Emily cortó el triste pensamiento que la había invadido junto con un ademán para cerrar el agua caliente, un error que siempre cometía, pues ahora el agua helada estaba cayéndole encima. Emitió un leve quejido que quería decir "eres una tonta sin remedio, Emily Foley" y salió rápidamente de la ducha fría.

Luego de vestirse con el pijama más nuevo que tenía (asumía que no saldría a ningún lado con Marie) continuó leyendo el libro, y todo hubiera seguido normal, como cada vez que leía algo, cuando se llevó el susto más grande de toda su vida.

_"- He sido poco cuidadoso, y por eso la suerte y el azar han frustrado mis excelentes planes._ (Claro, pensó Emily, no es porque eres un maldito idiota que no quiere comprender lo que tiene frente a los ojos.)_ Pero ahora ya sé qué debo hacer, ahora entiendo cosas que antes no entendía. Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo haré._

_En cuanto pronunció estas palabras y como en respuesta a ellas, se oyó un gemido desgarra…"._

Y ése fue el momento en el que Emily se llevó el sobresalto más grande de toda su existencia. Porque en ése momento, en ese preciso instante, escuchó con sus propios oídos y muy cercano, lo que la autora del libro describía como "un gemido desgarrador, un terrible y prolongadísimo alarido de angustia y dolor."

Y vino desde su baño.

Para ser precisos, no de su baño sino de un lugar cercano a él.

El corazón le latía como si dos tropillas de caballos pasaran galopando, y lo sentía furioso en sus orejas, ahora de pronto alertas como las de un perro. Tragó en seco y caminó los tres pasos largos que distaban desde su cama al baño, con la varita de Saúco falsa asida fuertemente en su mano derecha, y el libro de Harry Potter en la izquierda, levantado sobre su cabeza, en un ademán que indicaba "si encuentro algo sospechoso en el baño, le arrojaré el libro y le hincaré la varita en un ojo...o en donde sea, pero que duela." Su temor aumentó al escuchar un murmullo confuso, aunque ni siquiera había abierto la puerta aún. Se acercó y la abrió de repente.

Su baño estaba húmedo, estrecho y desierto como la Iglesia un lunes.

Pero el rumor extraño seguía escuchándose, y aunque Emily no podía distinguir ni una palabra, sí pudo darse cuenta de que una de las voces era aguda y fría como una montaña cubierta de nieve, y otra, grave y temblorosa, angustiada.

Y de pronto supo de dónde venía el ruido.

Venía de detrás de la abertura que contenía las cañerías principales de su departamento.

Increíble.

Y muy extraño.

Lentamente, bajó el libro, lo cerró y levantó la varita. De pronto le pareció una defensa muy estúpida y muy de bicho raro, y la bajó. Abrió la puerta con escepticismo, y entonces sí, la adrenalina la golpeó como un mazazo.

Detrás de esa abertura inútil de color blanco no había cañerías polvorientas, _sus _cañerías polvorientas, sino un pasillo de techo alto, débilmente iluminado con velas, con una alfombra verde esmeralda en el suelo. Hasta donde veían sus ojos, contó tres puertas negras cerradas. Y al final del pasillo que continuaba hacia la derecha, una escalera que descendía al piso inferior.

Y el ruido provenía de allí.

Estaba mirando uno de los probablemente muy numerosos pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy… o al menos así la había imaginado siempre.

Cerró los ojos.

Los abrió.

El pasillo seguía allí.

Apoyó un pie descalzo sobre la alfombra, y sintió su suavidad. Era real. Tuvo el impulso de gritar algo, pero su instinto le sugirió que era mejor el silencio absoluto y rezó a cualquier dios que estuviera desocupado para que nadie subiera o bajara por las escaleras bajo ninguna circunstancia. Menos que menos alguien como Bellatrix o Voldemort…o cualquier mortífago. Sintió un escalofrío. El pasillo estaba helado. Entonces oyó un siseo y se le paró el corazón en seco. Una serpiente enorme y asquerosa había aparecido desde la continuación del pasillo que ella no alcanzaba a ver y estaba deslizándose y arrastrándose por la escalera, descendiendo hacia la reunión de abajo. Se le abrió la boca de sorpresa, pero no respiró, ni pestañeó, ni se movió. La larguísima serpiente se perdió escaleras abajo, sin verla. O quizás sí la había visto y se lo diría a Voldemort, y entonces lo último que vería en su vida sería un destello de luz verde y lo último que oiría sería "¡Avada Kedavra!"

A toda prisa, retiró el pie y cerró la puerta. Seguía teniendo la boca abierta y los ojos dilatados de terror, pero no se daba cuenta. Pestañeó por fin, notando cómo sus ojos volvían a humedecerse, y salió del baño cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Retrocedió los tres pasos necesarios para sentarse en su cama.

Mierda, estaba loca.

Demasiado Harry Potter.

¡Eso era algo que debería haber hablado con su psicóloga!

¿Era normal que el amor por una saga te hiciera alucinar con ella?

Sin duda había perdido la chaveta. Su psicóloga la derivaría a un asilo mental.

¡Moriría susurrando hechizos inútiles con una varita mágica de plástico y un giratiempo falso alrededor del cuello!

¡Moriría creyendo que estaba en San Mungo!

¿Moriría creyendo que se llamaba Emily Weasley?

Porque eso no era tan malo.

Pero concluyó que no era un panorama precisamente del tipo alentador.

Se levantó y decidió que se haría un té. Ya no escuchaba ninguna clase de murmullo ahogado, y sin poder soportarlo más, entró al baño con rapidez, abrió la puerta de las cañerías y…se encontró con sus familiares y polvorientas cañerías.

Sintió ganas de besarlas pero se contuvo, salió y puso a calentar el agua para su té. Lo iba a necesitar.

Marie llegó para cuando ella ya había tomado la quinta taza de tilo con el último libro de Harry Potter a su izquierda, sin abrir, y la varita de saúco a la derecha. Emily la recibió sintiendo un hormigueo extraño en las manos, fruto sin duda de la sobredosis de té, y cuando Marie reparó en su aspecto la miró con extrañeza. Se saludaron con un abrazo y entonces Marie empezó a hablar:

- Me han llamado de Trinity para confirmarme el área donde estaré alojada en el campus. - le informó a su amiga con alegría – Es una habitación preciosa, con vista al parque, un escritorio y dos camas. Dentro de poco conoceré a mi compañera de cuarto, y me dijeron que nos unen de acuerdo a nuestras preferencias, así que al menos me llevaré bien con ella… - de pronto, reparó en que, si bien su amiga la miraba, sus ojos estaban como ausentes de la conversación. Y eso no auguraba nada bueno. - ¿Todo bien, Ems? – Le preguntó apoyando una mano en el hombro de Emily.

Emily no contestó. La miró.

- Te felicito, Marie. Estoy segura de que Trinity College será fantástico… y lo digo de verdad. Pero tenemos que comprobar algo, Marie. O al menos, tienes que ayudarme a decidir el nivel de esquizofrenia que tengo.

Marie permaneció seria, mientras miraba a Emily a los ojos.

- De acuerdo. – dijo al fin.

Emily comenzó a leer, con las manos temblorosas por el nerviosismo:

"_- ¿Por qué será que los Malfoy se muestran tan descontentos con su suerte? ¿Acaso durante años no presumieron, precisamente, de desear mi regreso y mi ascenso al poder?"_

Y entonces se quedó muy quieta, escuchando. Otra vez el rumor extraño, que a ella le era familiar pero a Marie no. La miró. Marie escuchaba, sorprendida. No era un rumor de ningún otro apartamento, porque jamás los había habido, y tampoco de la calle, puesto que las ventanas del lugar daban a un pequeño patio interior y a las paredes grises de otros edificios. Era el murmullo que venía del baño.

- Ven conmigo, Marie. – Dijo Emily con un hilo de voz.

Se aproximaron con cautela al baño. Emily abrió la puerta, y el crujido de ésta las hizo sobresaltar. Se aproximó a las cañerías y también abrió esa puerta.

El pasillo largo y alfombrado en verde esmeralda estaba del otro lado. Marie ahogó un grito, y Emily le tapó la boca bruscamente.

- Cállate la boca. ¡Estamos en la puta mansión Malfoy, Marie!

Los ojos de su amiga estaban abiertos a más no poder. Moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, se liberó de la mano silenciadora de Emily y miró. Inconscientemente, extendió la mano y le apretó un brazo.

Y entonces lo oyeron.

Pasos que subían la escalera.

Y en la Mansión Malfoy todos eran enemigos.

Emily empujó a Marie hacia atrás con fuerza y cerró la puerta. Se miraron, ambas pálidas y asustadas.

- ¿Qué _mèrde_ ha sido eso? – Preguntó Marie por enésima vez, mezclando inglés y francés en su conmoción, mientras bebía lentamente la cuarta taza de té de tilo. Ella también necesitaba calmarse. - ¿Nos habremos vuelto locas finalmente? Ems, ¿No será algo como…la hipnosis colectiva? ¿La mansión, de verdad? ¿El mismo lugar donde torturan a Hermione?

- Marie, la hipnosis colectiva implica un hipnotizador y una multitud. Yo ni siquiera te había dicho de qué iba todo. Ni siquiera podías suponerlo. Y sí, la mansión. Créeme, si te hubiera querido hipnotizar, habría elegido el baño de prefectos de Hogwarts con Bill o Charlie Weasley bañándose, no ese maldito lugar del demonio.

Marie la miró y no pudo evitar reír.

- Prefiero que sea Neville bañándose. – Le aclaró.

- Tienes un gusto muy extraño. – Emily frunció el ceño.

Luego ambas se quedaron en silencio, intentando asimilar algo de lo que les acababa de suceder. Marie fue la primera en recobrarse.

- Déjame intentar algo, Ems. – Dijo, sonriendo astutamente.

- No intentarás ver cómo se baña Neville, ¿Verdad? Porque en ese caso prefiero retirarme y agonizar hasta morir envenenada con cianuro.

- No, tonta. – Le dijo Marie entre risas. – Veremos qué sucede cuando leemos otra parte del libro.

No se puede retratar fielmente la cara de Emily cuando escuchó estas palabras. Basta decir que le llevó dos horas a Marie lograr arrancarle el libro de las manos, entre "¡_Merde_, suéltalo!" y "¡Deja de querer morir, francesa maldita!"

Y luego, otras dos convencer a Emily de que llamara a su casa y dejara un mensaje de voz para su madre, explicando que no iban a comunicarse en un par de días, pero que estaban bien.


	2. Chapter 2 ¡Alice!

**Capítulo II**

**¡ALICE!**

* * *

Encontraremos un camino; y si no, lo crearemos.

Aníbal

* * *

"_Unos segundos después, Harry tocó suelo firme y cayó en cuatro patas en el patio de la Madriguera. Oyó gritos. Apartó el cepillo, que ya no brillaba, se levantó trastabillando un poco y vio a la señora Weasley y a Ginny bajando a toda prisa los escalones de la puerta trasera mientras Hagrid, que también había caído al aterrizar, se ponía trabajosamente de pie."_

Y allí estaba de nuevo, mágicamente, aquel murmullo de voces incomprensibles. Emily y Marie ya estaban en el baño y esta vez las dos se acercaron, cada una empuñando su propia varita de plástico (aunque no les sirvieran de mucho, les proporcionaban seguridad ficticia que se sentía real), y abrieron la puerta de las cañerías. Un ático desordenado y cubierto de polvo las recibió. Al parecer habían salido de una puerta que llevaba a ningún lado, vieja y despintada. Ambas ahogaron un grito de terror al ver a un monstruo pelirrojo con un pijama viejo y pústulas que babeaba, gimiendo. El olor a cloaca era impresionante, y ambas se cubrieron la nariz con las remeras.

- ¡_Merde_, Marie, es el ghoul de Ron! – Gritó Emily. No sabía si reír o llorar. Al menos estaban con la Orden del Fénix.

- ¡Lo sé, Ems! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Y no me copies las expresiones!– respondió su amiga.

Esquivando al espíritu, que gimió más fuerte, las muchachas bajaron a toda prisa la escalerita que conducía las escaleras de La Madriguera. A su derecha había una puerta, y Emily, entre fascinada y aterrorizada, la abrió.

Una pieza naranja, llena de pósters y con dos pequeñas camas las recibió. Era mínima y estaba muy desordenada.

- La pi-pi-pieza de R-Ron….- Balbuceó Marie.

- L-Lo sé…- dijo Emily. – P-pero al menos estamos a salvo. Estamos en el quinto tramo de escaleras, si alguien sube podremos escondernos.

Sintió las uñas de Marie hincándosele.

- ¡Hoy muere Ojoloco, Ems! ¡Deben estar abajo!

Los ojos de Emily se abrieron a más no poder y luego se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Tonks…- susurró. Quiso salir corriendo abajo, pero Marie la agarró por la ropa y la detuvo. Sin hacer ruido, la llevó casi a rastras al pequeñísimo clóset de la habitación de Ron y se encerró ahí con ella.

- No podemos intervenir ahora que están todos nerviosos, Ems. Nos matarán. Imagínate cómo te sentirías tú si de pronto aparecieran dos chicas salidas de la nada y muggles que saben absolutamente todo lo que pasará de aquí hasta el final. No podemos intervenir en la historia. Debemos irnos.

- ¿Has perdido la puta chaveta, Marie Debois? – susurró Emily con furia- NO nos iremos de aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia. Es el sueño de mi vida, y si me muero, me muero aquí y en ningún otro lugar.

- ¡Somos muggles! ¡No tenemos magia! – respondió su amiga, asustada. – El primer mortífago que nos vea en el lugar equivocado y moriremos.

Emily se quedó callada. Marie tenía razón. Era demasiado complicado.

- Bien. – Dijo luego de un rato y con la decepción pintada en el rostro. – Volvamos a casa. Ni siquiera he logrado ver a uno de los Weasley. Y los amo. – Se quejó.

- Pues alégrate de que ningún mortífago te vio primero. – Sentenció Marie. _Maldita pragmática_, pensó Ems en respuesta.

Con el mayor sigilo, ambas salieron al rellano y subieron por la diminuta escalera. Esquivando al asqueroso ghoul dando arcadas.

Se llevaron la mayor sorpresa del mundo cuando descubrieron que la puerta por la que habían entrado estaba cerrada con llave y era imposible de abrir, y además estaba en un lugar inútil. Ni siquiera era la puerta de las cañerías, como en casa de Emily. Era simplemente una puerta inútil. Empotrada en la pared.

- Creo que necesito otras diez tazas de té. – Dijo Marie con un hilo de voz.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo. – Respondió Ems, sintiendo la madera crujiente bajo los pies descalzos. Y cayó en la cuenta de que se hallaba en pijama, con un mini short de color blanco con corazoncitos negros y una remera azul oscuro. Ni siquiera tenía puesto un corpiño.

Qué humillación.

Marie la miró, dándose cuenta de su vestimenta.

- Tendremos que robarle ropa a Hermione. – Dijo. Parecía apenada, pero en

realidad los ojos le chispeaban de diversión.

- Oh, cállate, Marie, francesa pretenciosa. Abajo probablemente están anunciando que Ojoloco está muerto y tú me hablas de robarle ropa a la bruja más inteligente que haya pisado el planeta tierra. – Le dijo, golpeándole un hombro con la mano.

- Ya sabíamos que Ojoloco iba a morir. – respondió su amiga. - Y tú no puedes presentarte así a nadie.

- Creo que luzco bastante más creíble si aparezco así, en pijama y con una varita falsa y un giratiempo más falso,- se señaló la cadena dorada que le colgaba del cuello- que si aparezco vestida con la ropa de Hermione, o Ginny o quien sea. Y me duele que Ojoloco muera. No puedo superar la muerte de nadie en esta saga de libros. Excepto la de Bellatrix, que adoré, por supuesto, y la de Voldemort.

- Bien, entonces. – Marie se esforzó por no revolear los ojos. – Esperaremos a que…no lo sé. – concluyó.

En ese momento, escucharon un bramido:

- ¡YA LO SÉ!

Y luego, una puerta que se cerraba con un golpe.

Las intrusas se miraron.

- ¡Se han ido Lupin y Bill! – Marie la codeó.

- ¡Debemos bajar ahora! – dijo Emily entre susurros.

Y así lo hicieron. Con sigilo, abandonaron las varitas de plástico en la habitación de Ron y bajaron las escaleras. Crujían. Evitaban mirarse a los ojos, respirar bruscamente o pestañear demasiado. Pero las malditas escaleras crujían. En ese momento, escucharon otra puerta que se cerraba, aunque más despacio.

- Ha de ser Harry… ¿Recuerdas que en el libro se va de la habitación a "tomar aire" y pensar pero en realidad le duele la cicatriz? – Susurró Marie casi imperceptiblemente.

- Te adoro por tu memoria, muchacha. Pensé que quizás Bill y Lupin habían vuelto, y recuerdo que Lupin está bastante insoportable en esta parte del libro. ¡Probablemente Ron y Hermione se fueron con Harry también!

Y, aunque querían enfrentarse a un montón de magos hábiles desarmadas y asustadas lo mismo que querían enfrentarse a un colacuerno húngaro, el final de la escalera llegó. El final era una puerta marrón que les bloqueaba el paso, y se escuchaba la voz de Molly detrás de ella, que decía:

- … Y déjame verte la herida, George, ahora mismo.

- Pero, mamá…

- Nada de peros.

Marie y Emily se miraron. Sentían que el corazón les golpeaba adentro del pecho, y las piernas flojas. Marie fue la primera en tomar coraje. Abrió la puerta y avanzó un paso, con las manos en alto. Lo mismo hizo Emily detrás de ella.

Sintieron cómo ocho pares de ojos (los de Fred, George, Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Tonks, el señor Weasley y Hagrid) se posaban en ellas.

Sintieron cómo esas miradas pasaban de la familiaridad a la sorpresa, luego de la sorpresa a la alarma, y por último vieron cómo todos levantaban las varitas, menos Fred, George, que no consideraron necesario amenazar con tantas personas alertas, y Hagrid, que a falta de varita de verdad levantó su paraguas.

Siguieron con los brazos en alto y sin decir una palabra, pero mirando a todos, suplicantes.

Emily miró hacia donde estaban los mellizos y se topó con una mirada azul que la observaba, a medias interesado, a medias divertido. Fred Weasley. No supo cómo se había dado cuenta, pero sabía que era él.

_- Dios - _pensó Emily, ruborizada a más no poder – ¡_Está increíble! _

Luego se dio cuenta de que la parte inferior de su pijama mostraba demasiado sus piernas y apartó la vista, asustada y enojada consigo misma. _Fred Weasley muere al final, _se dijo. Luego rompió el silencio:

- No queremos hacer daño. Ni siquiera tenemos varitas.

- O ropa. – oyó que susurraba Fred a su hermano, aún mirándola con interés y una diversión bastante mal disimuladas. Se esforzó para no fulminarlo con la mirada y siguió observando a la señora Weasley a los ojos.

- Quiénes son. Ahora. – espetó Tonks. Se dieron cuenta de que era ella por el pelo corto, alborotado y de color fucsia. Fleur resopló agitando su cabello largo, como si estuviera cansada de dificultades, y esta vez Emily vio que Marie hacía esfuerzos para no ponerle los ojos en blanco. Marie siempre había odiado a Fleur.

- Somos muggles, Tonks. – respondió Emily. – No sé cómo caímos aquí.

Craso error. Tonks se le acercó con rapidez y le puso la varita en el cuello.

- ¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!? ¿¡Quién te envía!? ¡Finite incantatem! – exclamó. Se suponía que el hechizo debía terminar con toda clase de magia que hubiera sobre Emily y Marie, pero como no había ninguna, no sucedió nada. La mirada de los presentes se relajó un poco.

- No nos envía nadie, ¡Queremos ser parte de la Orden del Fénix! – dijo Marie, exasperada. Todos los ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, menos los de Emily, que los entrecerró y, olvidando mantener la postura no amenazante, cruzó los brazos y le dijo:

- Marie Debois, ¡Estás loca de remate! ¡Somos muggles! ¡Estoy en pijama, tengo frío y quieres hacer que nos asesinen! Dije que quería morir en este mundo, y es cierto, pero primero, ¡Quiero vivirlo un poco!

Oyó la risa disimulada de alguno de los gemelos y de nuevo reprimió las ganas de asesinarlos. Marie no la miraba. Bajó lentamente los brazos, con la mirada fija en Tonks.

- Es cierto. Queremos formar parte de la Orden, pero no sabemos si podemos hacer magia.

Emily ahogó un resoplido. Claro que no podían hacer magia, ¿Qué rayos estaba mal con su amiga?

- ¿Cómo que no saben si pueden hacer magia?- Dijo la señora Weasley con preocupación. Al parecer pensaba que las muchachitas estaban locas de remate. _Y probablemente tiene razón, si Marie sigue hablando, _ pensó Emily con mordacidad.

- No lo sabemos. Venimos de un mundo distinto al de ustedes. – Marie, sorprendentemente, seguía manteniendo la calma.

- ¿Y entonces cómo sabes mi nombre? – le espetó Tonks. Era la última que mantenía la varita en alto.

- No preguntes si no estás preparada para la respuesta, Nymphadora Tonks. – espetó Emily. Estaba cansada, tenía frío y quería irse a su casa. No era tan adorable estar en el mundo de Harry Potter cuando sus personajes te maltrataban así.

- Cállate, Emily, vas a hacer que nos maten…- comenzó Marie, pero ella la acalló con un gesto y miró a Tonks.

- Para nosotras, estar aquí ya es mágico. Lo que menos queremos hacer es daño. – prosiguió imperturbable.

Pero nada de lo que habían dicho tranquilizó a la metamorfomaga. La sospecha en los ojos de Tonks se volvió aún más evidente, alimentada por la inquietud.

Los presentes las miraban como si fueran extraterrestres con forma de galletita de la suerte, y Tonks no bajaba la varita.

- ¿Qué clase de magia podría traer a dos muggles aquí?- preguntó el señor Weasley, pero ya no en un tono amenazante.

- Si lo supiéramos, ya se lo habríamos dicho. – Le dijo Marie lo más educadamente que pudo, mientras mantenía los brazos arriba. – Estamos desarmadas. ¿Podemos bajar los brazos?

Emily escondió una sonrisa. No iban a asesinarlas. Quizá incluso las acogerían y todo…quizá…

- No sé qué otra cosa intentar. Finite incantatem debería haber revelado lo que ocultan y eliminado cualquier hechizo o maldición…pero al parecer no ocultan nada. Y no tienen la marca. No son mortífagos. – Dijo Tonks.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – Opinó Fred – Nadie con esas pintas sería un mortífago. – Emily no pudo contener una mirada de odio y un sonrojo brutal, pero Fred le sonrió. - Ni siquiera el idiota de Goyle. – agregó despreocupadamente. Bill lo miró, con una pequeña chispa de diversión en los rasgos cubiertos de cicatrices de hombre lobo.

- Muchachas, - comenzó Arthur Weasley, preocupado – éste es un mundo muy peligroso para ustedes, sobre todo si no saben hacer magia.

- No sabemos si podemos. – aclaró Emily, con esperanzas. Al final había decidido agarrarse a su última tabla de salvación: la esperanza. - Aún no hemos intentado hacer magia. No tenemos varitas. En realidad…

- Tenemos varitas, pero son de plástico. Son varitas falsas. – Interrumpió Marie cansinamente. Bajó los brazos y casi bostezó del cansancio.

Tonks las miraba, pero ya no amenazadoramente. Sin embargo, Emily supo, como con un sexto sentido, que les costaría ganarse la confianza de Tonks mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

- Basta, Tonks, esas chicas no son peligrosas. Están cansadas y tienen frío. – Tonks se sorprendió ante el duro tono de voz de Molly Weasley. Emily no pudo evitar sonreírse para sus adentros. La señora Weasley era tan…señora Weasley. - Vengan, queridas, por aquí estamos todos muy tristes y sin hambre, porque…-los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se contuvo. Los demás bajaron la mirada. - Ha muerto un amigo muy querido. Pero ustedes que son jóvenes han de estar famélicas. Hice un poco de sopa de zapallo, pero creo que ya está fría…dormirán con Ginny y Hermione. Estarán un poco apretadas…

- Mamá, pueden dormir en nuestra habitación. – Dijeron Fred y George al unísono. – Podemos arreglárnoslas en el salón, no te preocupes. En la habitación de Ginny no cabe ni siquiera un alfiler.

- ¿Solas? – Preguntó la señora Weasley. Al parecer, tenía miedo de que las chicas muggles se asustaran durante la noche.

- Bueno, mamá – dijo Fred con una vibración en la voz que indicaba que estaba a punto de reírse – Si prefieres que duerman con nosotros en la misma habitación… intentaremos no protestar demasiado.

El codo de Emily chocó contra el de Marie, y ellas sí tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír y permanecer con la mirada baja frente a la señora Weasley.

- ¡Fred! – amonestó Molly. – ¡No son formas de comportarse con visitas! Dormirán con Ginny y Hermione, chicas.

- Una pena, claro está. – Dijo Fred, mirando a Emily. – La señora Weasley lo ignoró.

Las mejillas de la muchacha ardían como el mismo infierno.

¿Acaso Fred tenía problemas mentales?

_Fred muere al final. Basta de hacer el tonto. _Se dijo, severa. Fred siempre le había gustado, y ahora en persona era realmente…impresionante. Se obligó a dejar de pensar en él.

La señora Weasley subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Ginny, que realmente era pequeña, e hizo aparecer un par de mullidos colchones, que acomodó como pudo entre todas las cosas.

- Señora Weasley, no queremos ser una molestia. Buscaremos cómo volver a nuestro mundo y no tendremos que dormir aquí. Seguramente Ginny… - empezó Marie.

- Ginny comprenderá que, en los tiempos que corren, no podemos estar quejándonos por nimiedades. – interrumpió la señora Weasley, quitándole importancia con un ademán de la mano.

- Pero probablemente… - intentó seguir Marie.

- No importa, niñas. Dormirán aquí, y si no ya les encontraremos otro lugar. – les aseguró Molly, con una sonrisa cálida.

- Muchísimas gracias, señora Weasley…nosotras... de verdad agradecemos la confianza.

- No es nada, ya hemos comprobado que no están ocultando nada. No es ninguna molestia. No puedo permitir que dos niñas, una de ellas ya en pijamas, pasen la noche en el jardín.

La señora Weasley se retiró, aunque, sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta, les echó una mirada de precaución.

Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, Emily miró a Marie, frenética:

- ¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO! ¡ES EL PARAÍSO! – Dijo entre susurros, con la voz temblorosa de la excitación. – Espero que hayas visto la preciosidad que es Fred, porque si no lo has visto, te…

- Lo vi. Es increíble. Aún me siento como si estuviera loca de remate.- Marie sonrió, pero después se puso seria. - Pero esto no es un paraíso, Emily. Estamos atrapadas, y aquí están en guerra. No olvides que no sabemos hacer magia…

- No sabemos si podemos. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. – De pronto, abrió los ojos y ahogó un grito de angustia- ¡Marie! ¡Me olvidé completamente de Alice!

Y Marie también se horrorizó. No sólo era malo estar atrapadas sin magia, sino que también se habían olvidado de la hermana pequeña de Emily, Alice.

Alice era una muchacha alta, rubia y de piel dorada, de diecisiete años. Básicamente la antítesis de Emily, una pelirroja bajita y pálida. Como ellas, amaba Harry Potter, pero aún vivía con sus padres en York, puesto que estaba terminando su educación secundaria.

Y mañana se suponía que iba a visitar a Emily a Londres, y a quedarse unos días.

Y no tenía llave.

Ni amigos que pudieran alojarla.

_Tenían _que volver.

Marie calmó a Emily, que de pronto parecía a punto de un ataque nervioso, y decidió jugarse la carta que había estado barajando desde que se habían visto sin una puerta de vuelta a su mundo.

Subió sigilosamente hasta la habitación de Ron, rescató las varitas y el libro y bajó hasta el dormitorio de Ginny, en donde comenzó a leer frente al clóset.

"_En la Madriguera todos estaban muy afectados por la muerte de Ojoloco. Harry creía que en cualquier momento lo vería irrumpir por la puerta trasera como hacían los otros miembros de la orden, que entraban y salían continuamente para transmitir o recibir noticias. Del mismo modo, creía que sólo pasando a la acción aliviaría su dolor y su sentimiento de culpabilidad, de manera que tenía que emprender cuanto antes la misión de encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes…" _

Luego de leer el primer párrafo entero bajo la mirada desesperada y esperanzada de Emily, Marie acercó la oreja a la pequeña puerta pintada de color durazno. El corazón se le aceleró. Del otro lado escuchaba un leve goteo, producto quizá de alguna de las defectuosas canillas del baño de su amiga.

- Escucho algo…sólo nos queda abrir la puerta.

- Pues, ¿Qué estamos esperando? – susurró Emily.

Pero abrir la puerta podía llegar a ser muchísimo más difícil de lo que parecía. Los colchones donde iban a dormir les obstaculizaban todo, y tuvieron que apilarlos a un costado para meterse dentro del clóset.

_¡Aleluya!_ Pensó Emily.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba su baño, húmedo, estrecho y horrible como siempre había sido. Se apresuró a meterse en el mundo muggle que le era tan familiar, apurada por Marie, que le susurraba que se diera prisa, e hizo dos cosas:

Primero, ató una cintita roja al picaporte de la puerta de entrada, un código entre ella y su hermana que significaba "la puerta está sin llave, pasa". Y luego, llamó a su casa en York:

- ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? – dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea.

- Soy yo, madre. Quiero hablar con Alice, ¿está ahí?

- No, mi amor – dijo su madre, apenada. – Se ha ido a una fiesta, pero si quieres darle un mensaje, yo se lo diré a ella.

- Em…sí, mami, dile que cuando venga aquí traiga su libro de Harry Potter, el siete (no olvides que debe ser el libro siete) y su varita. ¡No olvides que debe ser el último libro! Y dile que deje de salir tanto de fiesta.

- ¿Harán una maratón de Harry, hijita? ¿Le digo que lleve su túnica de Hogwarts?

- No, madre, que no traiga su túnica… - respondió Emily con hartazgo. – o mejor sí. Y dile que se prepare para algo increíble. Adiós. Sí, yo también te quiero.

Luego tomó una hoja en blanco y escribió a toda prisa:

_" Alice: probablemente cuando vengas no estaré en casa. Espérame el tiempo que sea necesario, pero calculo que hacia las 17 estaré allí de nuevo. No te angusties, será genial, lo prometo._

_¡Te quiero!_

_Ems"_

Luego corrió hacia su cuarto y comenzó a agarrar ropa a toda velocidad.

Marie aún le susurraba advertencias desde la puerta de las cañerías.

- ¡No traigas tu ropa, idiota! No deben saber esto…al menos no hasta que de verdad confíen en nosotras y no quieran asesinarnos. ¡Escucho pasos!

Emily arrojó toda la ropa que tenía en las manos al suelo, corrió y se metió por la puerta del baño. Cerraron a toda prisa y salieron al cuarto de Ginny, en donde se encargaron de volver a colocar los colchones en el piso, encima de sus varitas falsas. Justo cuando se acostaron a toda prisa y se taparon, entraron Ginny y Hermione.

Ambas las miraron con suspicacia, aunque Ems y Marie intentaban no sonreírles y abrazarlas gritando como Pedro Picapiedras: "¡Yaba daba doo!"

- Bien. – Dijo Ginny, implacable. – Ahora van a decirnos la verdad. Si no quieren que les eche el maleficio mocomurciélago, claro. Y otros peores que no me molestaré en describirles. – Levantó la varita.

Emily y Marie se miraron, amedrentadas. Ginny era bastante más letal en persona que lo que parecía en el libro (o en las películas). Alta, con el pelo de fuego que le caía hasta la cintura y la cara con algunas pecas, tenía los ojos marrones clavados en ellas con una expresión fiera.

- No queremos que nos eches nada. Queremos ser parte de la Orden. No sabemos hechizos…y tenemos varitas, pero son falsas. – se apresuró a aclarar Emily al ver que Hermione levantaba también su varita y las miraba con alarma.

- Sáquenlas. – ordenó Ginny.

- ¡Fermaportus! ¡Muffliato!_ – _Dijo Hermione, apuntando a la puerta. Luego se volvió a mirarlas. Fríamente.

Las muchachas sacaron las varitas falsas de debajo de los colchones, entre disimuladas miradas de miedo.

Claro que no se esperaban lo que sucedió a continuación.

Emily, la orgullosa propietaria de la varita de Saúco, se encontró con que debajo de su colchón había una varita marrón rojiza, de manzano, de unos veinticinco centímetros. Cuando la tocó, se dio cuenta de que era de madera. Madera real, no plástico. Manzano, no saúco. La tomó con los dedos temblorosos y se la ofreció a Ginny sin decir ni una palabra. Marie, a su lado, miraba la varita con una mueca de horror. ¿Qué había pasado con la varita de Saúco? ¿Por qué de repente tenía una varita… mágica de verdad? Le agarró el hombro y se lo apretó.

- Ems… ¿Qué carajo significa esto? – preguntó. Emily la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Significa que nunca jamás en la vida confiarán en nosotras, Marie, y que nunca podremos ser parte de la Orden del Fénix, ni podré traer a mi hermana…

Apenas reparaban con la emoción del momento en Ginny y Hermione, que las miraban con sorpresa.

- ¡Accio varita! – Dijo Hermione. La varita de manzano voló de los dedos de Emily y fue a parar a los de la bruja. Hermione las miró atentamente.

Una de las chicas, la pelirroja bajita en pijama, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una mueca de sorpresa y consternación auténtica. La muchacha más alta la miraba preocupada y le apretaba el hombro, pero su cuerpo también estaba tenso, como esperando un ataque fatal. Lentamente, se separó de su amiga y ella también extrajo desde debajo de su colchón una varita lustrosa, de treinta centímetros. Pino. Hermione volvió a convocarla y la varita fue a parar junto a la de manzano.

- Están muertas de miedo, Ginny. Míralas. – Susurró la castaña.

- Patético, Herms. – contestó Ginny, descreída. - ¿Son brujas locas?

- No lo creo. Recuerda que la casa está protegida por hechizos de toda la Orden. Nadie que no fuese miembro de la Orden habría podido acceder a este lugar, y sin embargo ellas están aquí. Y al parecer, creían que sus varitas eran de plástico y cuando las vieron ni siquiera intentaron defenderse con ellas. Ya les practicaron el finite incantatem, y no están bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos, puesto que llevan al menos dos horas aquí y no han bebido nada. Por donde sea que hayan entrado, lo hicieron sin magia. No fueron repelidas por los hechizos anti-muggles, por lo que podemos suponer que no son muggles…pero tampoco son mortífagos. Los mortífagos, como dijo Ojoloco, no saben dónde estamos. Podríamos estar en cualquier casa de la Orden.

- ¿Cómo entraron a mi casa? – espetó Ginny de malos modos. La pelirroja bajita, que parecía en estado de shock, respondió:

- Por esa puerta. – Y señaló el clóset.

Ginny miró a Hermione con hartazgo. Para ella, las muchachas estaban completamente locas. Pero de pronto la castaña alta que se hallaba al lado de la que había hablado recién la miró con una chispa de entendimiento.

- Tenemos el refugio perfecto para la Orden del Fénix. – masculló. – Vengan conmigo.

Se paró de repente y Ginny le apuntó directamente al corazón.

- Juro solemnemente que no haré daño a nadie. – Aseguró la muchacha amenazada. Abrió el clóset, decidida a sacar el libro que habían ocultado al fondo, y…se encontró con el baño de Emily. La llave era el libro, según lo que habían supuesto…pero ni siquiera lo habían sacado. Entonces… ¿la llave para volver no era el libro, sino ellas mismas? ¿El deseo que tenían determinaba si la puerta se abría o no? Se dio vuelta y saltó de alegría, gritando:

- ¡Mira, Ems! ¡Éste puede ser el refugio de la Orden! ¡Jamás los encontrarán allí!

Emily miraba sorprendida, con la boca abierta y un rastro de lágrimas viejas en las mejillas. Se las secó con lentitud, y pronto su semblante se iluminó. Se levantó y se acercó a Hermione, que ni retrocedió ni dejó de apuntarle en forma amenazadora, y la miró a los ojos cuando dijo con seriedad:

- Hermione Granger, tenemos el siguiente refugio de la Orden si en algún momento vienen los mortífagos a buscarnos y no podemos hacerles frente. Te aseguro que del otro lado de esa puerta no hay una banda de mortífagos asesinos, y también te aseguro que perderás tus poderes mágicos cuando la atravieses. Pero sólo entonces confiarás en mí.

-¿Quién dice que no estás intentando matarnos? – Dijo Ginny, ácidamente.

No bajaba la varita por nada del mundo.

Entonces se escuchó un ¡Crack! Y los gemelos Weasley aparecieron sobre la cama de Ginny, sonrientes. Emily miró hacia otro lado, intentando no ruborizarse al recordar cómo la había visto Fred…y cómo la seguía viendo.

¡Maldito pijama!

- Parece que hay un portal en mi clóset. – explicó Ginny con rapidez. – Éstas tenían varitas de verdad escondidas debajo del colchón, pero al parecer no sabían que eran de verdad.- las fulminó con la mirada- Nos aseguran que el portal es un refugio para la Orden, pero que perderemos nuestros poderes mágicos al cruzarlo, aunque no haya ningún grupo especialmente astuto de mortífagos del otro lado. Me suena a mentira. Quieren matarnos.

Fred la miró. Luego miró a Emily, y le dijo:

- Muchacha, mi hermana no entiende absolutamente nada. Ginny, - dijo mirándola – ningún mortífago vendría en pijamas y con esa cara de sorpresa permanente a decirnos que tiene un portal en tu clóset. Si yo fuera un mortífago, primero lo primero: intentaría eliminar a alguno de nosotros y me transformaría en él, luego me aseguraría de que el portal no esté en tu habitación sino en la de Ron, que duerme con Harry, y por último me aseguraría de que apenas abriera el lugar mil mortífagos hicieran volar esta casa. Yo entraré a ver qué sucede ahí dentro. Nadie ha salido en los quince minutos que lleva abierto.

Y resueltamente, ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, Ginny, Emily, Marie y George, entró al clóset. Emily entró detrás de él, agradeciendo para sus adentros el voto de confianza, y Hermione la siguió con la varita aún en alto.

- Bueno, - dijo Fred. – Ya estamos aquí…nunca había visto un baño tan pequeño, muchacha. – Emily volvió a esquivarle la mirada y Fred sonrió, pagado de sí mismo. - Y al parecer mi varita se ha transformado en un inútil objeto de plástico- agregó, mirándola mientras la sacaba del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón- , y yo sigo vivito y coleando. No se escucha el menor ruido, tampoco. Ginny, Hermione, George, vengan a comprobarlo. Tú también, Harry.

Fred había llamado a Harry sólo para tentar al mortífago que pudiera estar oculto, pues el muchacho no estaba entre ellos, pero no sucedió nada. Sólo escuchaban el goteo constante de la canilla de la ducha, y los ruidos amortiguados del tráfico.

Ginny entró en la habitación y automáticamente su varita se volvió de plástico. Lo mismo sucedió con Hermione y las tres varitas que cargaba.

- ¿Lo ven? – Dijo Marie, altiva. – Nosotras nunca mentimos. Emily es Gryffindor y yo, Marie, soy Ravenclaw.

- ¿Fueron a Hogwarts? – Hermione las miraba con sorpresa.

- No preguntes si no quieres saber la respuesta. – Dijo Emily, que había recuperado la palabra.- Miren. Abrió la puerta de su baño, que daba a su habitación con el tapiz de Gryffindor en la cabecera de la cama y, por primera vez en toda la noche, Ginny Weasley le sonrió. Sin un dejo de sospecha.

- Perdemos nuestros poderes, pero tenemos un refugio seguro. ¿Qué abre el portal? – Inquirió George, amistoso.

- No queremos hacer suposiciones apresuradas…- dijo Marie, extrañamente sonrosada- Pero creemos…creemos que nosotras. Verán, siempre hemos amado su mundo mágico… no importa cómo, pero sabemos mucho de él. Es como si hubieran soñado toda su vida con un mundo de chocolate y de pronto abrieran una puerta y el chocolate estuviera allí, esperándolos…- Fred y Hermione esbozaron una sonrisa ante la comparación. - Créannos, pondremos a su disposición cualquier cosa que necesiten. Daremos lo que sea para luchar contra los mortífagos.

- ¿Saben algo de los mortífagos que no sepamos? – preguntó Hermione, mientras

Sus ojos se dirigían con anhelo hacia los estantes con libros de todos los tamaños.

- Lamentablemente, no. De eso sabemos lo mismo que ustedes: alguien les está pasando información sobre la Orden. Sabemos cuál fue el plan para sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos, y sabemos que Ojoloco murió por culpa de Mundungus, un ser despreciable que sin embargo tiene muchísimos contactos.

Las caras de decepción que acompañaron a la respuesta que proporcionó Emily no fueron disimuladas. Ella misma ignoraba lo que hacían los mortífagos. Sólo Harry era el más conocedor…y ellas ya no podían sacar el libro para saber qué sucedía.

Ahora el libro ni siquiera les haría falta, porque no lo necesitaban para entrar y salir del mundo mágico. De pronto, se sintió muy cansada. Necesitaba dormir, y mañana ya sería otro día. Parecía que Marie estaba en la misma situación que ella: un cansancio extremo. Fue hasta su armario, sacó casi toda su ropa y la metió desordenadamente un bolso.

No vio que Ginny se le acercaba hasta que la tuvo detrás, tocándole el hombro con suavidad.

- Lo siento. – Musitó la muchacha, apenada. – Siento haber desconfiado de ustedes. Nos han proporcionado un refugio maravilloso. Nosotros podemos pasar y salvarnos. Puede llegar a sernos de gran utilidad.

- No hay problema, Ginny. Yo hubiera reaccionado incluso peor que tú. No hubiera escuchado ninguna explicación. Sobre todo cuando estoy ocupándote tu habitación… ¿Preferirías que duerma aquí?

Ginny la miró, dubitativa. Luego negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- No…pienso que deberíamos acondicionar este lugar para poder recibir gente. Mucha gente.

Emily le sonrió. Estaba dispuesta a hacer eso y mucho más.

No sintió el miedo hasta mucho más tarde, cuando dejó de fingir estar dormida y cuando al fin Ginny y Hermione dejaron de hablar. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, intentando respirar hondo.

Se había metido en un mundo convulsionado por la guerra, con el Innombrable (de pronto su valor para llamarlo Voldemort parecía haberse esfumado) asesinando gente aquí y allá, y había caído en el nido de los buenos. Pero nada parecía ir como en el libro. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que ella y Marie ya tenían veintiún años, y por lo tanto no podrían ir a Hogwarts. ¿Qué sucedía con la Orden del Fénix cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se iban de viaje?

Ellas, las intrusas, estaban arruinando la historia… ¿Cómo harían para poner todo en su lugar?

Se durmió al fin, exhausta, cuando un gallo cantó por primera vez.

Si ella hubiera sabido lo que estaba por venirles encima, hubiese corrido a su departamento y hubiese cerrado la puerta de las cañerías con clavos y tablas.

A su lado, Marie también fingía estar dormida.


	3. Chapter 3: La llegada

_**Capítulo III**_

_**La llegada  
**_

La señora Weasley entró por la mañana temprano a despertarlas, y Ginny rezongó.

- Mamá… ¡Ya estoy grande para que andes despertándome!

- Chicas, levántense, el desayuno está listo. – La señora Weasley la ignoró por un momento, pero luego agregó con tono amenazador - Ginevra Weasley, si vuelves a contestarme así, me aseguraré de que limpies el gallinero el resto del verano.

Ginny se calló. Sin dudas era mejor levantarse temprano que tener que andar limpiando heces de gallina hasta septiembre.

Emily y Marie se vistieron a toda velocidad: Emily revolvió su bolso hasta sacar unos jeans, una camiseta color bordó y un saco de lanilla negro, porque el día estaba fresco, y le arrojó a Marie un buzo celeste que no le apretaba el busto, algo que su amiga agradeció con una sonrisa.

Un desayuno abundante las esperaba cuando bajaron: huevos, tostadas, tocino, manteca y café. Emily se sirvió una gran taza de café negro, echó tres cucharadas de azúcar y untó las tostadas con manteca. De repente, tragó bruscamente. Ellas eran las primeras en llegar, Ginny y Hermione aún no se habían levantado, y en la cocina sólo estaba la señora Weasley, que comía apurada para dejarle el lugar a Arthur cuando bajara.

Escucharon pasos en la escalera, e hizo su aparición un muchacho muy alto y flaco, con una nariz larga y pecosa, seguido por otro más bajo, con el pelo desgreñado, anteojos redondos delante de dos ojos verde esmeralda…y una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Harry y Ron. Emily se atragantó con el café y el rubor le subió hasta la frente, y Marie se quedó paralizada mirando un punto indeterminado de la pared, negándose a hacer lo que hacen todos: observar la cicatriz de Harry. Él, un poco intimidado ante la presencia de dos desconocidas de quienes sin embargo tenían bastante información (Ginny se había ido a hablar con ellos justo después de salir del portal) se presentó:

- Buen día…yo soy Harry, - dijo señalándose- y él es mi amigo Ron.

Emily no quería mirarlos. No quería mirar la cicatriz de Harry, porque sabía que eso le molestaba, y no quería ver a ninguno de los dos porque temía encontrar desconfianza en sus miradas. Pasado un momento incómodo de silencio, Marie se presentó. Extendiendo la mano dijo:

- Buen día, Harry…yo soy Marie Debois y ella es mi amiga, Emily Foley. Hola, Ron. - saludó, estrechándoles las manos a los dos.

Emily consiguió armarse del valor suficiente y se levantó.

- Yo…Hola. Lo siento.- Dijo, estrechándoles también las manos. Sentía las mejillas ardientes.

Cielos, Harry era visiblemente más pequeño que Ron… ¡y Ron tenía más pecas de las que había creído posible imaginar!

¡Y su saludo había sido patético!

- No te preocupes. – dijo Harry con una breve sonrisa desanimada.

De pronto, Emily recordó. Ojoloco. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pues habría dado cualquier cosa por conocer al soldado más curtido de la Orden, y no pudo evitar mirar a Harry y decirle:

- Siento lo de Ojoloco, Harry Potter. – Se deleitó pronunciando el nombre. – Fue un gran hombre.

- Gracias, Emily. – Dijo Harry, lacónico. No parecía tener ánimos para ni entablar conversación ni para preguntar cómo era que Emily sabía sobre Ojoloco, y continuaron comiendo así, en silencio, escuchando sólo el ruido que hacían las mandíbulas de Emily y de Ron al masticar enormes trozos de comida.

Marie los miraba divertida: ambos comían bocados demasiado grandes, y se apresuraban a beber para no atragantarse. Emily no era especialmente elegante cuando el hambre la dominaba.

Luego de un rato entraron Fred y George, despeinados y en pijama.

- Ah, veo que te has conseguido un conjunto menos…íntimo. – observó Fred con una sonrisa pícara. Emily, sonrojada, tragó a duras penas lo último de café de su taza y se dirigió a la señora Weasley:

- Yo…quiero ayudar. ¿Qué necesita que haga?

Molly la miró con una sonrisa débil.

- Gracias, querida… ¿Podrías desgnomizar el jardín? – preguntó amablemente.

Emily se encontró en un serio aprieto…podía desgnomizar el jardín, claro, pero sus conocimientos eran puramente teóricos. De hecho, sólo tenía práctica en la página web de Harry Potter, y no creía que le sirviera de mucho. Sin embargo ganó su espíritu Gryffindor, y aseguró:

- Lo haré de inmediato.

Marie intervino:

- Yo también quiero ayudar. Sólo indíqueme qué hacer, señora Weasley. – Marie sonrió, solícita. Estaban agradecidas con la mujer que las había acogido con tanta calidez en su hogar. Y Molly estaba feliz de tener más manos que la ayudaran con todas las cosas que tenía por delante.

- Tú podrías acondicionar la habitación de Percy, uno de mis hijos, para los Delacour que vienen en tres días. Hermione también hará eso, así que podrán ayudarse mutuamente y terminarán más rápido. Harry, necesitaría que clasifiques los listones decorativos por color, y Ron, tú te encargarás de limpiar tu habitación a fondo.

- ¿Por qué debo limpiar mi habitación? – rezongó Ron. – A Harry y a mí nos gusta como está.

Emily y Marie cruzaron una mirada cómplice por encima de la mesa. Sabían que Ron diría eso. Los gemelos se limitaron a mirar a su madre con expectación, y ella les ordenó que también limpiaran su habitación de todos los antiguos experimentos de Sortilegios Weasley.

- Bueno, - terció Emily, mientras se dirigía al fregadero a dejar su taza. – muchas gracias por un desayuno tan delicioso, hacía años que no comía tan bien. - aseguró.

Y era cierto, porque ella no era ninguna experta en el tema y sus desayunos solían consistir en café insípido y con poca azúcar y un poco de pan (cuando se acordaba de comprárselo).

Esquivando la mirada azul de Fred y la urgencia en los ojos de Marie, a la que dejaba sola, salió por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín.

El día estaba nublado, fresco y desapacible. Era obra de los dementores, obviamente, ¿Cuándo había hecho ese clima en verano? Emily se arrebujó más en su ligerísimo saco negro y pateó el suelo varias veces, observando. De pronto, vio una especie de papa con patas que corría de un arbusto a otro, y salió corriendo a atraparla.

Cinco mordeduras y ningún gnomo echado después, Emily murmuraba improperios mientras se miraba los dedos lastimados.

- Odio los gnomos. Mierda de mundo mágico…- iba diciendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina a echarse agua fría. Estaba furiosa, no podía creer que no hubiera atrapado ninguno. ¿Cuál era su error? ¡Había probado todas las formas posibles de eliminación y ninguna daba resultado! _Gnomos de mierda_, pensó, ya colérica.

_Maldigo los mitos en donde los gnomos son los que nos ayudan a terminar nuestro trabajo, y en donde nos descubren tesoros fabulosos…los odio. Criaturas inservibles, agresivas…_

Una risa contenida la sobresaltó. Fred Weasley la miraba lavarse las manos sentado en el último tramo de escalera, y reía al ver su cara manchada de barro helado y sus dedos con pequeños puntos hinchados. Su furia era tan grande, que no se intimidó.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó, deseando descargar su ira con alguien. - ¿Te resulta divertido ver cómo fracaso en la tarea que me encomendó tu madre?

- No. – Respondió Fred, haciendo caso omiso del tono no-me-hables-porque-te-mato de Emily. – Me resulta divertido que te hayas mostrado tan segura de hacerlo si en realidad no tenías idea de cómo desgnomizar un jardín. Pero no te preocupes, - le dijo, con un guiño amistoso – yo te ayudaré. Se supone que debería estar ordenando mi habitación…pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas por aquí. Vámonos antes de que mi madre vea que estoy repantigado sin hacer nada.

Resueltamente, Fred se levantó y salió afuera. Emily se secó las manos a toda prisa con un trapo y salió detrás de Fred arreglándose el pelo rápidamente. Fred estaba parado en el medio del jardín, mirando atentamente los arbustos. De pronto, vio un gnomo, lo agarró por las patas, lo revoleó por el aire sobre su cabeza y lo pateó con fuerza, enviándolo del otro lado del alambrado.

- ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil. Sólo requiere de práctica. ¡Mira, ahí hay uno! Exclamó, señalando un punto detrás de ella.

Emily se volteó con rapidez, un poco asustada, pero no había nada. Rayos, Fred podía ser desesperante. Se dio vuelta para gritarle y vio que se reía con tanta gracia que ella también terminó riendo.

- Lo siento, debía probar eso. – le dijo él, sin sentirlo ni por un instante. Pero Emily ya corría hacia un gnomo, y en el último momento, arrojándose al suelo, consiguió atraparlo por las patas. Lo sostuvo con algo de asco mientras la criatura se revolvía y murmuraba improperios, y lo miró más de cerca.

- ¡Tú eres el que me mordió hace un rato! - comentó observándolo atentamente. Su enorme cabeza con forma de papa deforme tenía una marca muy parecida a una estrella, y eso fue lo que le confirmó a Emily que se trataba del mismo de un momento atrás. El gnomo la miró y le espetó un "bruja inútil" que la hizo enfurecer – ¡Si vuelves a este jardín, me encargaré personalmente de que no puedas volver a ver la luz del día, criatura insoportable!

Y luego de esas palabras, lo revoleó y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas.

El gnomo ni siquiera voló un metro y medio antes de caer al suelo, atontado.

Fred comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, se adelantó y pateó al gnomo, enviándolo lejos. Luego se volvió hacia Emily.

- Tendrás que practicar bastante. – Le dijo socarronamente.

Pasaron dos horas desgnomizando el patio trasero, e incluso Emily logró patear unos cuantos gnomos fuera del perímetro de los Weasley, y Fred la felicitó. Cuando entraron, Ginny estaba lustrando los muebles al estilo muggle, entre improperios.

- ¿Qué sucede, hermanita? – preguntó Fred con una sonrisa. Al final él también había tenido que mancharse para poder atrapar algunos gnomos, y tenía los pantalones con costras de barro.

- Sucede que, como no puedo hacer magia como tú por ser menor de edad, las cosas me llevan el doble de tiempo. Y tu madre me ha puesto a hacer lo más lento. Creo que espera…- ruborizándose, miró a Emily, pero luego prosiguió con aplomo. – Creo que espera que no me junte demasiado con Harry. Harry es mi ex novio. – le aclaró a la muchacha con una mueca de amargura.

- Oh, - respondió Emily intentando disimular que ya sabía- pues… ¿Las cosas no quedaron demasiado bien entre ustedes dos?

- No. El Innombrable me utilizará a mí para llegar a él, y por eso él… bueno, se alejó un poco. Ya sucedió en el pasado, lo de Quien-Tú-Sabes. Utilizó al padrino de Harry, Sirius, y él...- Ginny no tuvo que explicar cómo había sido el final de Sirius. Su expresión lo dijo todo. Emily se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Había sido un final injusto, pero sabía que tendrían una segunda oportunidad.

Por su parte, Marie estaba ordenando la habitación de arriba junto con Hermione, y las dos iban demasiado lento. Reflexionando, la conclusión más plausible a la que había llegado era que se entretenían demasiado mirando los títulos de los libros que había dejado Percy cuando se fue de su casa en medio de una furia ciega.

Apartó con un ademán de sufrimiento el libro que había estado ojeando por más de quince minutos: "_De por qué las criaturas mágicas no deben utilizar varitas_", y tomó el siguiente: _"Pociones fáciles para verte increíble."_

Había dos explicaciones posibles: O Percy era gay, lo cual era probable pero incierto porque hasta donde ella sabía, él tenía una novia llamada Penelope Clearwater, o el libro era de Ginny Weasley. Lo abrió y una fragancia a lavanda inundó sus fosas nasales: La primera página, una hoja fina y lustrosa de color rosado claro, explicaba los distintos métodos de la depilación mágica. En la página siguiente, el dibujo de una chica siguiendo paso por paso cada método y sus resultados. La expresión de la chica variaba de la calma al dolor cuando algún paso era especialmente complicado.

De pronto, una mano tiró del libro y cuando levantó la vista vio a una Hermione completamente sonrojada que la miraba como disculpándose.

- Lo siento, - le dijo, visiblemente compungida.- Creo que este libro es mío.

Marie intentó no sorprenderse.

No le salió.

- Verás, - continuó la muchacha, cada vez más ruborizada – en cuarto año tuvimos un baile por el Torneo de los Tres Magos (cuatro en realidad, porque Harry tuvo que participar en él) y yo…bueno, uno de los campeones, Viktor Krum, me invitó a ir con él. Así que…debía estar presentable. No es que lea libros de este tipo absolutamente todo el tiempo…

- No te preocupes, Hermione. – Marie sonrió.- Todas necesitamos libros así de vez en cuando. Toma. – Le devolvió el libro con amabilidad y Hermione lo dejó rápidamente a un costado.

- Sabes, creo que debería devolverte tu varita. – Le dijo la castaña.

Marie respiró aliviada para sus adentros. Se moría de ganas de probar su nueva teoría: en ese mundo podían hacer magia.

- No sería algo tan malo…quiero intentar hacer magia. Verás, ni Emily ni yo hemos hecho nunca magia de verdad.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa.

- ¿Nunca han hecho magia de verdad? Es decir, ¿Son muggles?

- ¡Claro que no! – Marie se ofendió. Al fin y al cabo, tenían varitas de verdad, ¿No? Luego continuó. - Es sólo que…conocemos toda la teoría, pero nunca tuvimos oportunidad de ponerla en práctica.

- ¿Nunca han hecho magia? – Repitió Hermione.- ¿Ni siquiera involuntariamente? Espera… ¿Son mayores de edad? Nunca les preguntamos cuántos años tienen…

- Sí, somos mayores de edad. Emily y yo tenemos diecinueve años. Y no, nunca hemos hecho magia. Como ya has comprobado, no podemos hacer magia en el mundo en donde vivimos. Eso no nos hace muggles, sencillamente…no lo sé. Sólo quiero probar si puedo hacer magia. Me vendría muy bien para cuando estemos luchando en la Orden del Fénix.

- Es verdad. Si planean quedarse a luchar... Bueno, vuelvo en un segundo. – Le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa cómplice.

Pero eso no era verdad. Hermione volvió recién en media hora y acompañada por Ginny, que traía las manos embadurnadas de cera para lustrar mágica con olor a naranja, y por Emily, que parecía haberse revolcado en un chiquero. Ésta le dirigió una mirada de entusiasmo: sabía de qué iba el plan.

Hermione les repartió las varitas mágicas, y Emily sintió un calor especial en su mano cuando pudo tocar su varita de manzano. Todo su ser se electrizó por un segundo: ahora sabrían la verdad. Cuando ambas tuvieron sus varitas en las manos, Ginny las apremió.

- Bueno, ¡Apunten y digan algún hechizo! No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día, mi madre sabrá que faltamos. Es como un…localizador permanente puesto en el trasero.

Todas rieron ante la ocurrencia de la pelirroja, y luego Marie levantó su varita primero.

Apuntó al libro rosado de Hermione y exclamó:

- ¡Accio libro!

Si bien salió un chorro de luz de su varita, el libro sólo se movió unos centímetros de lugar. Emily, que no podía esperar más, gritó:

- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!

El libro se elevó en el aire, y fue tal su alegría que al mover la varita para abrazar a Marie logró que saliera despedido y chocara contra un extremo de la habitación. Cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe y se rompió. Marie se le acercó, lo miró y, concentrándose, exclamó:

- ¡Reparo!

Y el libro se reparó en un segundo.

- ¡LO LOGRAMOS! – Gritó Emily y saltó sobre Marie, colgándosele de las espaldas como un mono.

- ¡Chist! ¡Mamá nos escuchará!- dijo Ginny mirando con aprensión hacia la puerta.

Marie la miró con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

- ¡Pero lo logramos! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Hicimos magia!

Y luego se miraron con Emily con complicidad.

- ¡Choque! – Gritó Marie. Chocaron las palmas de las manos con entusiasmo.

- ¡Puño! – Gritó Emily, y chocaron los puños con el mismo entusiasmo.

- Y…- exclamó Marie - ¡VARITA!

Golpearon las puntas de las varitas entre ellas, lo que hizo que salieran chispas doradas de ambas, y luego se pusieron a saltar por todo el cuarto bailando la conga.

- ¡Mi madre! – dijo Ginny de repente.

Marie y Hermione se sentaron con rapidez, escondiendo las varitas, mientras Ginny y Emily se ocultaban un poco en las sombras.

Molly Weasley abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese alboroto? – preguntó, mirando alrededor con suspicacia. Ginny y Emily, escondidas detrás de montones de cajas con olor a pólvora, contuvieron la respiración y cerraron los ojos instintivamente.

- Nada, señora Weasley. – Dijo Hermione sonriendo educadamente. – Sólo unos libros encantados que se pusieron a gritar de alegría cuando los abrí.

Molly la miró un segundo con una expresión indefinible y luego salió de la habitación diciendo:

- En una media hora estará lista la comida, niñas.

Emily sintió que le crujía el estómago.

Esperaron a que los pasos de Molly se perdieran escalera abajo y salieron quitándose las telarañas de la cabeza con una mueca de asco.

- Marie, practica el hechizo de limpieza, es el lugar perfecto. – dijo Emily.

- Es cierto – corroboró Ginny- este lugar ha sido usado como depósito de cosas de los gemelos desde que Percy se fue. Yo que ustedes, no abriría ninguna de esas cajas y si las abren, no tocaría nada de adentro.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Marie. Seguía resplandeciendo de felicidad. - ¡Fregotego! – exclamó apuntando la varita hacia la ventana polvorienta, que en el acto quedó impecable.

Ginny y Emily se perdieron escaleras abajo, susurrando con excitación.

Desde ese momento, para Marie y Hermione todo fue mucho más rápido: en un santiamén, la habitación estaba despejada y los libros guardados en cajas que Hermione había hecho aparecer de la nada.

- No quería utilizar demasiada magia delante de ti si no podías realizarla tú. Me sentía un poco mal. – le explicó cuando Marie le preguntó por qué no lo había hecho así antes. - ¿Cómo sabes qué hechizo utilizar en cada ocasión? – Inquirió, curiosa.

- No preguntes si no quieres saber la respuesta. Ni siquiera nosotras tenemos una convincente. – le dijo Marie, con amabilidad pero con firmeza.

El almuerzo transcurrió en relativo silencio, exceptuando las bromas de Fred y George, que hacían reír a las muchachas.

Luego de comer, Emily, Marie, Ginny, Fred y George tuvieron la tarde libre y salieron al jardín ante la envidia de Hermione, Ron y Harry, que debían quedarse a ordenar, clasificar y lustrar diversas partes de la casa. (Evidentemente Molly no quería que se pusieran a conspirar).

Salieron afuera cerca de las dos de la tarde y Ginny, con una sonrisa pícara, sacó unas cuantas escobas algo desaliñadas de un cobertizo.

- Si tienen habilidad para hacer magia, - les dijo mientras se ataba el pelo en una coleta alta. – deben tener la capacidad para subirse en una escoba, al menos.

Emily la miró algo espantada, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decir demasiado. Ginny le arrojó una escoba junto con las palabras "es una Barredora, Emily, muy segura, pero no muy rápida. Patea el suelo cuando George lo indique." Y ella se encontró obedeciéndola. Se elevó lentamente en el aire mientras miraba hacia los costados, sintiendo cómo el pánico se apoderaba de ella. Respiró hondo, intentando mantener un ritmo en la inspiración y la espiración. "Si controlas tus pulmones, controlas tu corazón y no mueres de taquicardia." Se dijo.

Se elevó cerca de dos metros, y entonces sintió una brisa de aire fresco que le daba en la cara y se calmó. Subió diez metros y vio el panorama que se extendía más allá del terreno de los Weasley: colinas preciosas, de color verde oscuro, y un pequeño lago unos diez kilómetros a la derecha. Mucho más allá y envuelto en sombras, Ottery Saint Catchpole, el pueblito muggle. El aire allí era delicado, suave y no violento como más abajo. Se encontró subiendo y subiendo, quince, veinte, treinta metros…se sentía cada vez más calmada, y rió de felicidad. Marie, que subía junto con ella, también rió.

Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Subió todo lo que le permitió la barrera de seguridad de la Orden, y luego rodeó la casa muchas veces, lentamente, respirando con placer el olor a tierra mojada. Fred, George y Ginny pasaban a su lado con un zumbido, jugando carreritas y gritando, pero ella apenas los escuchaba. Marie también estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

De verdad podían volar.

De verdad podían hacer magia.

Y en ese momento comenzó a jugar carreritas con los gemelos y Ginny, dando un grito mezcla de guerra, mezcla de alegría.

Horas después, cuando la oscuridad ya no les permitió ver más allá de sus narices, entraron a la casa. Había sido una tarde preciosa, llena de risas extrañas en un momento de tanta oscuridad.

Y allí, Emily se acordó.

"¡ALICE!" Gritó una voz horrorizada en su mente.

Corrió hacia la habitación de Ginny murmurando improperios. Esa misma mañana le había preguntado a Molly si tenía espacio para una persona más, y Molly había dicho que podían dormir en la cocina. Emily había decidido dormir ella en la cocina y dejarle el lugar en la pieza de Ginny a Alice, pero se preguntaba si no sería abusar demasiado de la hospitalidad de los Weasley.

- Claro que no, mi niña. Están ayudándome muchísimo y nada me alegra más, porque en un tiempo tendremos el casamiento de Bill y Fleur y estamos bastante atrasados con los preparativos… - le había dicho Molly cuando ella le planteó la duda.

Emily, en un gesto espontáneo del que se avergonzaba a medias, la había abrazado con fuerza.

Así pues, ahora estaba en la habitación de Ginny, y cuando abrió la puerta del clóset se encontró con su familiar baño, que le pareció más horrible que nunca. Se adentró en su departamento algo preocupada. De seguro Alice estaría como una fiera cuando la viese. Respiró hondo, dejando abierta la puerta de las cañerías por donde se podía ver el dormitorio de Ginny, y pasó a la cocina.

Y allí estaba Alice, mirándola estupefacta.

- ¿Emily? – Preguntó, despacio.

- Eh…sí, soy yo, Al. Por favor no te enojes. – Rogó Emily y corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

- ¿¡EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO!? – Le gritó Alice, empujándola. - ¿¡SABES CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE LLAMADO!?

- ¡Oye! ¡Sólo me olvidé! ¡Estoy sana y salva! No tenía el móvil conmigo. Y si quieres saber de qué se trata todo esto, tendrás que callarte y escucharme tranquila. – Le espetó Emily, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Alice respiró varias veces, para aminorar su furia. Rayos, su hermana era realmente una…

- Bien. – Dijo, controlándose.- ¿Qué quieres mostrarme? ¿De dónde has venido? Porque he revisado el baño minuciosamente y no estabas allí. Y de allí saliste.

- Ése es el asunto. No estaba aquí.

Alice la miró, escéptica.

- Mira, - prosiguió Emily, con calma. - ¿Has traído tu varita?

- Sí. – Respondió Alice, mostrándole una varita blanca de aspecto letal, que era, en las películas, la varita de Voldemort. – aquí está. Y el libro. Quiero que sepas que estás loca y que eres una tonta de remate, y que espero que no hagas ningún ritual extraño con esta varita y que no me hayas hecho esperar tanto por una maldita maratón de Harry Potter en televisión.

- Deja el libro. No nos hará falta. – Dijo Emily sacándoselo e ignorándola adrede.

Alice comprobó que su hermana estaba loca cuando ésta abrió la puerta del baño y le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera. Avanzó los pocos pasos hasta que vio la puerta de las cañerías del baño abierta, y no daba a las cañerías sino a una habitación pintada con colores claros y en un caos total: parecía que alguien se había dedicado a arrojar objetos por doquier. ¿Era acaso una conexión con otro apartamento? Y si lo fuera, ¿Quién vivía allí y por qué era así de desordenado?

Siguió a su hermana con una mueca de aprensión, deseando que no entrara el dueño del lugar, pero entonces se quedó de piedra: una mujer rubia de facciones afiladas, vestida con una túnica negra y con un palo de escoba en la mano derecha la miraba desde un póster adherido a la pared.

_La estaba mirando adrede. Pestañeaba y sonreía. _

- E…Emily…- logró balbucear. Cuando ésta se dio vuelta por fin, Alice le agarró el brazo y le señaló la mujer.

Emily miró a su hermana que, aterrorizada, miraba el póster con fijeza.

- Es…Gwenog Jones. La capitana del equipo de Quidditch de las Holyhead Harpies.

- Gwe… ¿Qué? – preguntó Alice. Estaba completamente tiesa mirando a Gwenog, que le guiñó un ojo y sonrió con pedantería.

- Gwenog…Jones. Oye, no te concentres tanto en eso.

- ¿Quidditch? – su hermana parecía reaccionar más lento que de costumbre. Emily la golpeó con la mano en el hombro y al fin Alice apartó los ojos de la jugadora de las Harpies.

- ¡Sí, Quidditch, Alice! ¡Quidditch real! ¡Pósters que se mueven! ¿Qué se te viene a la cabeza cuando te digo algo así? – apremió Emily.

- Harry… ¿Potter? – preguntó su aterrorizada hermana.

- Exacto. – confirmó Emily con más aplomo pero temiendo una nueva explosión de ira.

- ¡Ja! No puede ser cierto. – dijo Alice con una mueca de escepticismo. Sin embargo, sus ojos inspeccionaron la habitación: dos camas y dos colchones, un pequeño clóset, un póster de una banda de música llamada Las Brujas de Macbeth… y ahí dio un respingo, sobresaltando a su hermana. ¿Las Brujas de Macbeth? Eso… eso era una banda de música en el mundo mágico. Se estremeció. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- ¿Estamos en Disney? – Preguntó de repente con una mirada esperanzada. Emily se exasperó, ¿Qué su hermana no entendía?

- Mira, - le espetó. – he tratado de avisarte antes, pero no sales de shock, así que tendré que mostrártelo. Y ya que estamos hablando de esto, yo _jamás _viviría al lado de un parque temático como Disney. – le aclaró con sequedad. - ¿Y cómo se supone que Disney debería conectar a mi apartamento? ¿Por un túnel secreto entre Norteamérica e Inglaterra? Ahora haz silencio. ¡Ginny! ¡Hermione! – gritó a voz en cuello.

Alice temblaba de miedo, y no entendía qué estaba pasando. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

Unos pasos apresurados corrieron escaleras arriba, y segundos después una muchacha alta y pelirroja irrumpía como una tromba, seguida de otra chica, un poco más baja, con el pelo castaño claro más enredado que hubiera visto en su vida y unos ojos marrones con una expresión de inteligencia abrumadora.

La muchacha pelirroja la miró y Alice se agarró a Emily como si fuera la última miserable tabla disponible en el Titanic.

Se acercaba a ella con una mano extendida.

- Hola, Alice. Yo soy Ginevra Weasley y ella – señaló a la castaña que se había mantenido junto a la puerta – es Hermione Granger.

- Ho…hola. – no extendió la mano ni agregó nada más, limitándose a mirarlas con la boca abierta.

Sin dudas fue un mal momento para que Fred y George decidieran aparecerse sobre la cama de Ginny, comiendo varitas de regaliz y con unas túnicas flúor que herían la vista. El crac terminó de hacer colapsar a Alice, que tomó de las muñecas a Emily y se la llevó por el clóset.

- Yo…- comenzó Emily, preocupada por la reacción inesperada de su hermana. Consiguió echarles una mirada de aprensión a los gemelos antes de que Alice cerrara la puerta de las cañerías.

- NO me hables ahora. Necesito pensar. – Le dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en una silla negra con respaldo recto. - ¿Algún calmante? – preguntó lanzándole una mirada de súplica.

- Sólo té de tilo…me queda para cinco tazas. – respondió Emily. – El resto tuvimos que tomárnoslo con Marie…

- Pues eso. Té de tilo. – le dijo Alice.

Luego de que Emily calentó el agua, su hermana se tomó tres tazas sin decir una palabra, pensando.

- ¿Es…es la habitación de Ginny de verdad? – dijo al tomar el último sorbo de la tercera taza.

- Sí. A menos que tú, Marie y yo tengamos las mismas alucinaciones, y suponiendo que las alucinaciones puedan ser tan raras como para aparecer en la puerta de las cañerías de mi baño…

- ¿Y ahora qué se supone que vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Alice, angustiada.

Emily la miró sorprendida.

- ¿Ahora? ¡Pues ayudaremos en la Orden del Fénix! ¡Ayudaremos a asesinar a Voldemort! ¡Seremos Aurors!

Pero la expresión de angustia en la cara de Alice no se borraba. No parecía tan entusiasmada como Emily, ni por asomo.

- Ems…-empezó, eligiendo con precaución sus palabras. – Leer los libros es emocionante y todo, lo mismo que ver las películas…pero no podemos irnos así, sin más, y olvidarnos de nuestros padres, de nuestros amigos, de nuestro futuro aquí. No tenemos idea de cómo será convivir con un grupo de magos…

- Aquí está la buena noticia, Al – dijo Emily sin perder las esperanzas. – Allí dentro podemos hacer magia. ¡Magia de verdad, con hechizos de verdad! ¡Petrificus totalus, Fregotego, Wingardium Leviosa!

- Y avada Kedavra, Cruciatus e Imperio. – Respondió con rapidez su hermana.

Emily comenzó a enojarse.

- ¿No ves que esto es un sueño hecho realidad? – le espetó, enojada. - ¿No has querido entrar siempre en el mundo mágico?

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Cuál es tu pero? – interrumpió Emily con tono de burla - ¿Que no tienes ningún plan de acción inmediato? Yo te daré uno: disfruta el mundo mágico mientras puedas, pelea con la Orden, ve a Hogwarts…

- ¿Disfrutas de una guerra?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Disfruto ayudando a Harry! – Emily estaba escandalizada.

- ¡Pues yo disfruto mirando las películas de Harry y sabiendo que no tengo que arriesgar mi vida de verdad! – exclamó Alice.

- Entonces… ¿No irás? – Los ojos de Emily mostraban tal decepción que su hermana desvió la mirada.

- Iré…pero intentaré mantenernos a salvo de lo peor de esta guerra. Recuérdalo, lo peor no fue para Harry, Ron y Hermione, sino para la Orden del Fénix.

- Yo no iré a ningún lado con Harry…yo me quedaré a ayudar en la Orden. No podrás hacer nada para impedirlo, - afirmó Emily con determinación. - y tú tienes edad de ir a Hogwarts, educarte un poco y luchar con el Ejército de Dumbledore. Allí podrás hacerle la vida imposible a los Carrow, y podrás refugiarte en la Sala de los Menesteres ante cualquier contingencia. Estarán Neville, Ginny, Luna, un tiempo…

- ¿TODO UN AÑO? ¿Planeas que nos quedemos aquí…

- Hasta la batalla de Hogwarts, sí. – dijo Emily. – Y eso es un plan. Como los que tanto te agradan.

- Yo…tengo miedo. – le respondió Alice. - ¿Qué pasa si morimos?

- No moriremos… al menos tú no morirás. Yo prefiero morir aquí. Lo siento, Al…- los ojos de Emily estaban llenos de lágrimas, y abrazó a su hermana- yo no puedo volver sabiendo que el mundo mágico realmente existe. No puedo volver a mi vida anterior, ni siquiera por mi familia o mi futuro…no puedo. Siempre lo he soñado. Aún ahora, luego de haber compartido mucho tiempo con los Weasley, tengo miedo de despertarme y que haya sido un sueño.

- Lo entiendo…creo. – Al miró a Emily a los ojos - Quiero ir contigo, Ems, pero debes saber que no me quedaré para siempre.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Ems, y se secó las lágrimas.

- Creo que deberías llamar a mamá. – sugirió Alice.

Emily levantó el teléfono y marcó el número de su hogar en York. Contestaron el teléfono a los tres llamados.

- ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? – dijo una voz de mujer del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Mamá? Habla Emily, y aquí está Alice conmigo.

- ¡Emily! ¿Alice llegó bien?

- Claro que sí, ¿Qué puede pasarte arriba de un tren?…oye, tenemos que comunicarte una noticia, y debes decírsela también a los padres de Marie…

- ¿Marie?

- Marie Debois, mamá, mi amiga de toda la vida…

- Lo siento, hijita. – su madre sonaba compungida – sigo conociéndola por el apodo de Cuatro Ojos, como le pusiste cuando se pelearon en primaria…

- ¡Madre! Escucha, es importante. – cortó Emily. – Mira…Als, Marie y yo nos iremos de viaje por todas las aldeas de Europa, el sueño que tengo desde hace cinco años, ¿Recuerdas?- ante el "sí" de su madre, Emily prosiguió.- No podremos comunicarnos contigo, pero haremos lo posible para que sepas cómo estamos.

- Pero…

- Lo siento, madre, creo que se corta la línea…comunícale a los Debois que nos vamos… - Emily cortó la comunicación de golpe antes de terminar de decir la última palabra y miró a Alice, que parecía enojada de nuevo.

- ¿Le acabas de mentir a mamá?- preguntó ésta, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? – Emily la miró y también se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Decirle que estamos por entrar al mundo de Harry Potter y arriesgarme a que muera de un infarto? Prefiero que viva pensando que estaremos a salvo.

Y de pronto, la realidad cayó sobre ellas. Iban a unirse a la Orden del Fénix, al Ejército de Dumbledore. Iban a luchar de verdad contra otros mortífagos, arriesgándose a morir.

Se miraron y se abrazaron con fuerza.

Luego caminaron hacia la puerta de las cañerías, que seguía abierta, y sintieron cómo la magia se despertaba en ellas al cruzarla y llegar a la habitación de Ginny.

Alice miró su varita, oscura, de nogal, y la levantó.

- ¡Wingardium Leviosa! – Dijo apuntando a una remera azul tirada en el poco suelo que quedaba entre los colchones.

Y la remera se elevó en el aire de manera perfecta.

- Bienvenida a la mayoría de edad mágica, Al. – le dijo su hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	4. Chapter 4: Sortilegios Weasley

**Capítulo IV**

**Sortilegios Weasley**

Los dos días siguientes pasaron con mucho trabajo: la señora Weasley les encargaba las tareas más diversas, y las únicas que no se quejaban del trabajo eran Emily, Alice y Marie, que más bien parecían fascinarse cada vez que algo se elevaba en el aire por sí solo, y muy frecuentemente olvidaban que podían hacer magia y comenzaban a hacer las cosas al modo muggle. Arthur Weasley pasaba horas con ellas, conversando acerca de los dispositivos muggle y cómo funcionaban, y Emily tuvo la estupidez (según la señora Weasley) o la genialidad (según los gemelos Weasley) de regalarle un cepillo de dientes y un destornillador eléctricos.

La mañana del treinta y uno, Emily y Marie se despertaron muy temprano.

- ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry, Marie! ¡Diecisiete años! ¡Podrá hacer magia!

Pero Marie, muy dormida, le respondió:

- Mándale mis felicitaciones y dile que lo veo cuando termine de descansar.

Ante esa respuesta tan insulsa, Emily no tuvo más remedio que tirársele encima para despertarla. Una vez lo logró, se vistieron y bajaron.

La Madriguera presentaba un aspecto increíble: el jardín tenía el pasto corto y las continuas batallas con los gnomos de Emily habían logrado dejarlo libre de los mismos. Los últimos se habían ido con tales golpes que habían decidido no volver por allí, al menos en un tiempo. Dentro de la casa, todo estaba limpio y relucía en la débil luz de la mañana. Ninguna de las dos muchachas había sido jamás aficionada a levantarse temprano, pero allí estaban despiertas desde las ocho y eran las últimas en irse a la cama. Alice dormía en la cocina, y cuando llegó allí ella ya estaba charlando con la señora Weasley y ayudándola a preparar el desayuno.

Harry llegó poco después, semidormido, seguido por un Ron que bajaba las escaleras con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! – Dijeron las cuatro mujeres al mismo tiempo.

- Toma, querido, de parte de Arthur y de mí. Él tuvo que irse a trabajar temprano, pero te manda saludos. – La señora Weasley le tendió a Harry una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo, y cuando Harry la abrió, sacó un reloj precioso de adentro. - Es tradición regalar un reloj cuando un mago alcanza la mayoría de edad.- explicó Molly – aunque ése no es nuevo como el de Ron, pues pertenecía a mi hermano Fabian, que no era muy cuidadoso con sus cosas, verás que está un poco abollado en la parte de atrás, pero…

Harry le dio un abrazo enorme. La señora Weasley se lo devolvió con lágrimas en los ojos, y los presentes les sonrieron.

- Harry, nosotras también tenemos algo para ti. – le dijo Marie, que era la que más familiaridad había adquirido en esos breves días con el muchacho. Luego le tendió un sobre cerrado, que Harry abrió con celeridad. Era una foto mágica ajustable: el tamaño cambiaba según tu necesidad y nunca se le iba el esplendor. La foto mostraba a todos los jóvenes de La Madriguera: Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Alice, Emily y Marie. Cada uno tenía una pose distinta y hacían muecas tan graciosas que Harry no pudo evitar reír al verla. Detrás habían escrito unas palabras:

"_Una risa siempre te recuerda por qué luchar, y te alegra el corazón con su luz. Lucharemos desde nuestro lugar, Harry Potter. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Emily, Alice y Marie."_

Harry agradeció enormemente la fotografía. Ni siquiera él tenía idea de cuánto lo ayudaría a seguir en los meses siguientes, cuando estuvieran en la búsqueda de horrocruxes y cuando las esperanzas de triunfar se extinguieran mientras Voldemort se fortalecía.

Luego, abrió el resto de los regalos. Cuando los demás bajaron a desayunar, Emily, Marie, Alice, Ron, Harry y Hermione tuvieron que irse, porque casi no cabían en la cocina.

Emily, Marie y Alice salieron al jardín a respirar aire fresco.

- Creo que estoy engordando con la dieta de la señora Weasley. – Comentó Emily, tocándose la barriga con las dos manos. - ¡Miren cómo quedo después de cada desayuno!

- La comida más deliciosa que he probado en toda mi vida. – aseguró Marie con una sonrisa mientras ella también se palmeaba el estómago.

Alice les sonrió acusadoramente.

- ¿Ven? No soy yo la única que se preocupa por su imagen comiendo tanto. Juro que si seguimos así, terminaremos por bajar las escaleras rodando. – afirmó mientras las otras reían. Alice era famosa por el cuidado que le ponía a su aspecto exterior, y muy a menudo era objeto de bromas por parte de Emily y Alice, algo más despreocupadas.

- ¿Quién bajará rodando nuestras escaleras? – preguntaron al unísono Fred y George, que salían al jardín en ese momento masticando unas tostadas con mermelada de ciruela.

- Pues nosotras. – respondió Marie alegremente. – si seguimos comiendo así.

- Esperen a ver lo que les tenemos preparado. – dijo George con entusiasmo. – Dado que ustedes son recién llegadas, aunque parece como si las conociéramos desde hace siglos, – Marie se sonrojó e hizo todo lo posible por disimularlo con una tos violenta, y Emily la miró con suspicacia mientras le palmeaba la espalda bruscamente. – Hemos seleccionado nuestros mejores surtidos para que los prueben y nos digan cuáles son sus favoritos.

- En unos días esperamos verlas en nuestra tienda gastando mucho dinero en nosotros. – declaró Fred guiñándole un ojo a Emily, que le sonrió divertida.

La caja era de cartón duro, y cambiaba paulatinamente del rojo al azul, del azul al verde y del verde al amarillo. Los colores eran vivos y alegres, y a Emily le encantó ver que en esos tiempos de guerra los gemelos se las habían arreglado para permanecer con la tienda de chascos.

- ¿Cuál es el precio de esta caja enorme? – preguntó Alice, curiosa.

- Unos cuantos Galleons, muchachita. – respondió George. – pero a ustedes, por ser la primera vez que van a probar nuestros productos, se los regalamos. Les gustarán tanto que nos haremos ricos sólo con sus compras. – sonrió e hizo una reverencia elegante.

Marie y Emily forcejearon entre ellas para abrir la caja: las dos querían sacar cuanto pudieran con rapidez y probarlo todo al mismo tiempo.

Emily logró sacar una bandeja con _"bombones misteriosos"_, que miró con desconfianza, y Marie arrebató velozmente una caja que decía _"transfiguraciones parciales al azar", _y que abrió con un gritito de excitación. Alice, por su parte, terminó agarrando una caja pequeña y rectangular, y decidió esperar a que Emily y Alice hicieran sus demostraciones correspondientes.

Emily fue la primera. Abrió la caja de bombones, cerró los ojos y eligió el que sus dedos tocaron primero. Lo mordió lentamente. El chocolate se derritió en su boca en un santiamén y de pronto se encontró con que todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado al máximo: oía cómo se fritaba el tocino en la cocina de los Weasley, y cómo alguien se bañaba en el cuarto piso. Descubrió que podía ajustar el volumen de lo que oía a voluntad. Luego abrió los ojos: veía hasta el último detalle del techo de la Madriguera, y cuando miró hacia Fred y George se dio cuenta de una diferencia: Los ojos de George eran azules, pero los de Fred tenían un reborde verdoso alrededor de la pupila, y Fred también tenía un pequeño lunar cerca del labio inferior que George no. Estaba segura de que a partir de ese momento podría diferenciarlos con eficacia, y se sonrió. Tocó el césped y sintió su textura como nunca antes, y cuando probó un nuevo bocado del bombón, el chocolate le supo a gloria. De pronto, vio que un gnomo espiaba curioso desde una maceta, y se levantó rápidamente. Lo tomó de las patas y lo pateó muy lejos del perímetro.

- ¡Es genial! – gritó entusiasmada. – ¡Es como si pudiera sentirlo todo!

Fred y George chocaron los cinco.

- Dura apenas cinco minutos, pero como muestra no está nada mal, ¿Verdad? Ése forma parte de nuestra línea de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Imagínate poder ver y oír al enemigo a distancia… - dijo George.

- Bueno, ya basta. – terció Marie antes de que Emily pudiera contestar algo. – es mi turno.

Marie abrió su caja y descubrió unas galletas de jengibre adentro, de aspecto inofensivo. Tomó una y la probó. Era de limón. Pero cuando quiso hablar, los demás aplaudieron con admiración:

- ¡Increíble! – exclamó Alice, maravillada.

Marie tenía dos alas de dragón en la espalda, largas y de color negro, y cuando las extendió, los demás tuvieron que apartarse.

- ¡Miden casi cuatro metros de largo cada una! – explicó Fred. – Tuvimos que perfeccionarlas durante dos años antes de poder venderlas: nos pasábamos horas enteras con escamas, o garras, o echando fuego por la boca.

Emily rió mientras sentía cómo el efecto de su bombón se iba diluyendo.

Alice abrió con decisión su cajita rectangular y sacó una bufanda gris plata.

- Eso, - dijo George con pomposidad. – Es una bufanda de la sapiencia. No lo aclara en la caja porque los alumnos de Hogwarts son los que más la encargan. Pero cuando te la pones, se vuelve invisible a los ojos de los demás y te proporciona la respuesta justa a todas las preguntas que te hagan. Claro que no se puede usar en los exámenes, porque allí encantan las aulas de manera que cualquier clase de poción o hechizo que tengas que pueda favorecerte se anule. Pero se puede utilizar para redactar trabajos teóricos, para dibujar mapas de astronomía y para encontrar el libro adecuado en la biblioteca. Y también cuando necesitas concentración extra.

- ¡Pues me será muy útil cuando vaya a Hogwarts! – exclamó Alice. – este año es el último año y el más difícil. – Y se colocó la bufada alrededor del cuello.

Fred tomó la caja donde venía la bufanda y sacó una hoja con preguntas.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última guerra con los duendes y cuál fue el saldo de muertos de cada bando? – preguntó con solemnidad.

- En 1418, y murieron setecientos duendes y doscientos magos. – recitó Alice con entonación perfecta.

- ¡Ya eres una sabelotodo a diario, Alice, no necesitas una bufanda! – exclamó Emily.

- Puedes usarla hasta quince veces, aunque las últimas cinco tienes más posibilidades de mezclar respuestas. – Le dijo George.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! - respondió Alice con alegría, ignorando a su hermana.

- Vaya, - terció Marie. – les compraremos todo lo que podamos. ¿Cómo es el asunto de la línea de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

- Bueno – respondió George. – ese tema se nos ha complicado levemente ante la gran demanda del Ministerio, pero hemos estado guardando algunos artefactos para la Orden. Nos queda bastante polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea (ya imaginarán qué efecto tiene cuando lo lanzas), y un gran surtido de capas, sombreros y guantes escudo. Cuando te lanzan maleficios de leves a moderados, la ropa los hace rebotar contra tus enemigos. Es algo muy bueno, en realidad. Diseñamos también una variedad de capas de invisibilidad, y otras que hemos denominado capas de ilusionismo: te pones una y los demás dejan de verte como una amenaza. Puedes infiltrarte donde quieras sin tanto riesgo.

- ¡Increíble! – Emily miraba a Fred con tal admiración en su rostro que, al ser consciente de ello, carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado. – Bueno, -agregó, nerviosa, – creo que seguiré probando mis bombones misteriosos.

- ¿Me convidas? – preguntó Alice.

Se pasaron el resto de la mañana entre transformaciones divertidas y espeluznantes: Emily comió un bombón que la hizo actuar como un boggart, y se transformó en una araña enorme que persiguió a Alice por doquier, hasta que se pasó el efecto. Luego Marie comió una galleta de jengibre con sabor a pimienta y anduvo trepándose por los árboles como un mono, y luego comió otra e intentó morder a Fred y a George, con los dientes y el instinto asesino de un tiburón blanco, mientras Emily y Alice se volvían hacia ellos con expresiones felices y gritando de júbilo: habían comido los bombones con poción de euforia. Minutos después, un nuevo bombón les hizo crecer las uñas casi medio metro y se las miraban con una mezcla de espanto y entusiasmo. Los gemelos se rieron muchísimo cuando después de desvanecerse el efecto de las uñas, las hermanas comieron otro bombón que las hizo envejecer hasta transformarlas en dos ancianitas arrugadas, con bastones mágicos que cambiaban de color. Marie, por su parte, comió una última galleta y su cuerpo se llenó de escamas. Nadie supo bien qué era hasta que comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo y sacó una lengua bífida que cortó el aire, y entonces todos corrieron a resguardarse a algún lugar seguro, mientras Marie los perseguía mostrando unos colmillos con aspecto letal.

Cuando terminaron con casi todos los bombones y galletas, se encaminaron a la Madriguera para ayudar a la señora Weasley con que hiciera falta. Emily, que había tomado la caja de bombones para tirarla, descubrió que había uno que ni ella ni su hermana habían visto antes. Olía a caramelo, a chocolate caliente y a ¿Pólvora? Pero la combinación aromática no le desagradó, sino todo lo contrario. Se guardó la caja deseando que llegara la noche para probar el último bombón.

Durante la tarde, Emily fue a hablar con la señora Weasley, mientras la ayudaba en la cocina. Eran las únicas por allí a esa hora, porque los demás estaban ocupados en diversos quehaceres de último momento para la boda de Bill y Fleur.

- Señora Weasley, creo que tengo un refugio perfecto para mañana, por si las cosas…se salen de control en la boda. – dijo Emily mientras agitaba la varita para revolver una mezcla dulce que sería el relleno de la torta.

- ¿Se salen de control? ¿Qué quieres decir, mi niña? – preguntó Molly preocupada. – No te preocupes, el Ministerio ha accedido a aumentar la protección. Con eso y los encantamientos de la Orden, no debería haber problemas.

- Pero las cosas siempre…pueden empeorar. Es decir, no es que quiera "llamar a la desgracia", como dicen, pero creo que hay que estar siempre preparados, sobre todo en estos tiempos de guerra. Verá, ya se lo mostré a Ginny, Hermione, Fred y George. En mi mundo no existe la magia, si bien no es un mundo muggle. Es como si fuera un mundo paralelo a éste. No sé si lo comprende, y créame que yo tampoco termino de entenderlo, pero al pasar a mi mundo se pierden los poderes mágicos, no importa cuán poderoso sea uno. Por lo mismo, creo que es un gran refugio ante una emergencia: aunque nosotros perdamos los poderes, el ocultamiento es perfecto, y si en el peor de los casos nos encuentran, los mortífagos también perderán sus poderes. Yo jamás había hecho magia antes, y en los pocos días que he pasado aquí he aprendido muchísimo y practicado aún más. Creo que debería echarle un vistazo conmigo y Ginny apenas pueda.

La señora Weasley la miró con calidez.

- De acuerdo, querida, pero ahora concentrémonos en preparar la mejor torta de cumpleaños del pobre Harry. ¡Se te está por caer la mezcla!

Emily ahogó un insulto entre dientes mientras rescataba la mezcla a toda velocidad.

En ese momento entró Alice, entusiasmada luego de la caja de Sortilegios Weasley, y Molly le pidió que se encargase de acomodar los arreglos dorados en las sillas de la boda.

La tarde caía lentamente detrás de las colinas, y cuando Alice llegó a la carpa de bodas que habían instalado esa mañana, se encontró con un millar de listones y un salón casi desnudo. En ese mismo instante decidió decorar absolutamente todo y dejarlo listo para el gran día, y su varita comenzó a hacer magia. Apenas se dio cuenta de que el sol ya se había ocultado y la luna había salido a reemplazarlo, porque el salón estaba iluminado permanentemente y ella muy concentrada en su trabajo.

Cuando terminó con todo, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Suspiró al ver que el salón había quedado perfecto, y saliendo, comenzó a caminar hacia la madriguera.

Una luna creciente plateaba los alrededores, y el aire estaba fresco. No había nubes que oscurecieran el panorama, y se encontró disfrutando de lo que veía.

De pronto, un ruido como de pasos amortiguados la perturbó. A su lado había un bosquecillo de álamos y sus troncos blancos brillaban sobrenaturalmente. Se encontró temiendo un ataque mortífago, y cuando una figura encapuchada con una túnica oscura le cerró el paso, la adrenalina la cegó.

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_ – exclamó con decisión.

El intruso voló cinco metros antes de caer en el suelo, atontado. Alice se acercó corriendo con la varita levantada, pero el hombre ya estaba preparado.

_- ¡Petrifi_…

_- ¡Impedimenta! –_ gritó él rápidamente.

La fuerza del hechizo defensivo la arrojó por los aires y el hombre se paró con rapidez.

- ¡No quiero hacer daño! – exclamó con tono amable – Soy Charlie Weasley, acabo de llegar a la Madriguera desde Rumania y mi madre, Molly Weasley, me envió a buscar a una tal Alice…presumo que eres ¿Tú? – inquirió, acercándose y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Lo soy. – murmuró Alice. – creo que me he torcido un tobillo al caer.

- Lo siento. – dijo él, y se quitó la capucha de viaje. - _¡Lumos! _

El encantamiento le permitió verle la cara: era muy pecoso, tanto que parecía moreno, y tenía una nariz larga y recta como la de Ron. Los ojos eran azul claro y la boca de labios finos le sonreía con una mueca compungida.

Alice se sonrojó sin quererlo y tomó la mano de Charlie, que era áspera como la lija.

- ¿Puedes tenerte en pie? – inquirió él, con preocupación. – Siento haberte arrojado por el aire, pero no tenía manera de defenderme que no fuera esa. Tu ataque fue muy rápido.

Alice no le respondió y se limitó a intentar pararse por su cuenta. Luego de varios intentos fallidos, finalmente aceptó que Charlie le rodeara los hombros con un brazo y la ayudara a caminar.

- ¿Te duele mucho? No quiero intentar arreglártelo, en realidad no soy bueno curando heridas, como podrás observar. – le dijo él mostrándole un brazo lleno de cicatrices. – No hablas demasiado, ¿Verdad?

- No me duele tanto…siento causarte molestias. – Alice estaba tan intimidada que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero Charlie Weasley era muy distinto a como se lo había imaginado. Tenía el cabello corto y algo despeinado, y una sonrisa que la desconcertaba.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? Además de decorar el salón, claro. – le dijo riéndose brevemente.

- Estoy ayudando a la Orden. – contestó Alice, algo más animada.

- No sé si creerte. Verás, por la forma en que te apareciste en el camino diría que eras alguna clase de criatura extraña.

- ¿Eso es bueno o es malo? – logró preguntar Alice, escuchando cómo le latía el corazón.

- Ninguna de las dos, supongo. – le contestó él con soltura. – Pero luego, por la forma en que volé por los aires, me convenciste de que eres bien humana.

- Qué suerte. Nunca nadie me había confundido con una "criatura extraña". – dijo ella con una sonrisa casi oculta.

No quedaba mucho del camino ya, y cuando llegaron la mueca de sorpresa fue general, pero a Alice no se le escapó una mirada de complicidad entre Marie y Emily. Supo que luego debería pasar el interrogatorio más minucioso de toda su existencia. Luego de que Molly la llevase adentro y le curase el tobillo, se sentó a la mesa y esperó a que Emily y la señora Weasley terminaran de poner la comida en la mesa. La torta era increíble: una Snitch gigante, con alas doradas incluidas, flotaba en el aire mientras Molly y Ems caminaban hacia el cuidado jardín de los Weasley, que ahora tenía el bello agregado de dos arbustos nerviosos. Los presentes lanzaron exclamaciones de admiración. Emily observó a Lupin atentamente. En persona daba más impresión de pobreza que en el libro. Su túnica estaba raída y algunas cicatrices grisáceas le cortaban el rostro. Sin embargo, Tonks lo miraba con admiración y ella se encontró sintiendo una punzada de envidia al verlos tan enamorados y felices. Sus ex novios no eran precisamente un derroche de virtudes.

Ni siquiera habían empezado a comer cuando el Patronus de Arthur anunció que venía el Ministro de la Magia. Scrimgeour. Era el que Marie, Alice y Emily habían esperado ver desde el principio del día. Alice se llevó una sorpresa: Scrimgeour no tenía parecido con nadie que hubiera conocido antes. Inspiraba confianza, seguridad, respeto y algo de miedo. Era el líder perfecto para que la gente siguiera confiando en el Ministerio de la Magia, aunque la verdad era que estaban en ascuas como todo el mundo.

El hombre las miró con sorpresa y suspicacia.

- Buenas noches, señoritas, espero no estar interrumpiendo demasiado. ¿Cómo se llaman? – inquirió secamente.

- Nosotras somos Emily y Alice O'Boyle. – contestó Emily parándose muy derecha y mintiendo con naturalidad. Luego señaló a su amiga. – Y ella es Marie Duchamp.

- Jamás he oído hablar de ustedes. – dijo Scrimgeour con frialdad.

- Y esperamos que continúe de la misma manera, señor Ministro, con todo respeto. Para mayor seguridad nuestra. – Emily se asombraba de su valentía ciega, pero parecía que su boca hablaba por voluntad propia. Esquivó las miradas sorprendidas de toda la concurrencia.

Scrimgeour se quedó de piedra con esa respuesta, pero luego sonrió con hipocresía.

- De todas formas no he venido por nadie más que por Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Acto seguido y sin una palabra más, se encaminó hacia la Madriguera seguido por los tres chicos.

En la mesa, todos se quedaron callados mirando a Emily.

- Lo siento…no sabía qué decirle, y no puedo darle mi apellido verdadero…si descubren algo sobre cómo entramos podríamos poner en peligro mucho más que sólo nuestras vidas. – Emily hablaba rápido y muy ruborizada. La primera en contestar fue Ginny.

- Claro, pero…nos sorprendió, sencillamente, que hayas logrado engañar al Ministro de la Magia en persona. No es un personaje corriente, sino un hombre muy astuto. Si sospecha de ti, Emily, no dudará en investigarte.

- No puede investigar demasiado con un apellido falso, y dado que estamos con ustedes ninguna de nosotras debería levantar sospecha alguna.

Pero las miradas de preocupación entre los presentes continuaron hasta que Arthur habló.

- Esperemos a que vuelvan los chicos para comer.

- De acuerdo. – asintió Molly.

Pero al rato comenzaron a escucharse gritos que venían desde la casa, y la señora y el señor Weasley salieron corriendo para ver qué sucedía.

Minutos después, el Ministro salía de la casa con paso firme, y se detuvo un momento a mirar a Emily, Alice y Marie.

- No crean que las he olvidado, niñas. – masculló mirándolas con dureza. – El Ministerio las visitará para comprobar su identidad.

- Que vengan. – dijo Marie con desprecio. – no creo que encuentren nada demasiado interesante.

Scrimgeour parecía a punto de explotar de rabia, pero se conformó con mirarla fríamente durante un minuto. Luego, siguió su camino y se desapareció.

Molly y Arthur venían acompañados de los chicos.

- ¡Miren! – dijo la señora Weasley - ¡Dumbledore les ha dejado una herencia!

Los objetos pasaron de mano en mano, y Alice se sorprendió ante la belleza y la delicadeza de la Snitch dorada, y se contuvo a duras penas para no recordarle a Harry que en realidad él casi se había tragado su primera Snitch.

Pero no pudo evitarlo cuando vio a Ron activando y desactivando el desiluminador.

- Ron…oye, escucha lo que te diré. No sé cómo funciona el desiluminador, pero puedo asegurarte que, cuando no sepas dónde ir ni qué hacer, esa cosa te lo indicará. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, es sólo algo que vino a mi mente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron, desorientado. - ¿Cómo fue que eso llegó a tu mente?

- Te repito que no lo sé. – respondió Alice mientras sentía los codazos de Emily, nada discretos.- Sólo…piensa en lo que te dije, cuando no sepas dónde ir… activa eso.

Finalmente, comieron y festejaron el cumpleaños de Harry con alegría.

* * *

- Las cosas no están dándose como se supone que deberían darse. Hemos cambiado todo al venir aquí, y no sabemos cómo arreglarlo. – dijo Emily, ya en la habitación de Ginny. Se había encerrado allí junto con Marie y Alice, que estaban muy preocupadas.

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible algo así? – preguntó Marie.

- Debemos volver a York, Emily. Debemos inventar alguna excusa que nos permita estar meses alejadas. Marie y yo tenemos que ir a juntar equipaje. – terció Alice.

- Lo sé. Váyanse ahora, y vuelvan cuando puedan. La llave de mi apartamento está bajo la tercera taza azul en la alacena. Yo me quedaré.

Emily, Alice y Marie intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

_- D'accord_. – continuó Marie. - Quédate y asegúrate de que las cosas salgan bien. Ya sabes – susurró Marie. – Mañana, en la boda de Bill y Fleur…

- Mañana cae el Ministerio. – interrumpió Emily sintiendo un ligero escalofrío en su espalda. - Debo hacer que los Weasley se escondan en mi apartamento…

- Exacto. Investigarán absolutamente todo, de modo que quizás tú sola deberás esconderte.

- Sobreviviré, no te preocupes. He estado practicando algunos encantamientos defensivos con Fred, - Frunció el ceño ante la mirada de Marie, demasiado pícara para pasarle inadvertida. - y hemos dejado algunas capas escudo en el altillo. En realidad, no nos están buscando a nosotros sino a Harry, Hermione y Ron. Me aseguraré de que desaparezcan cuando lleguen.

- No tenemos manera de impedir el ataque al Ministerio sin quedar como sospechosas nosotras. Si lo hacemos, nos interrogarán hasta el cansancio y los mortífagos sabrán de nuestra existencia. Sabrán que tenemos información sobre sus actividades, y apenas nos suelten los del Ministerio, moriremos a manos de ellos. – Dijo Marie entre susurros.

- Nuestra única esperanza es permanecer en el anonimato el mayor tiempo posible. Si lo logramos, tenemos más posibilidades de sobrevivir y de ayudar a que otros también lo hagan.- Emily estaba muy seria, y Marie le apretó el brazo.

- ¿Cómo harás tú para permanecer en el anonimato mañana? – inquirió con inquietud.

- No lo sé. Supongo que se tratará de que no me atrapen a tiempo. Intenten llegar mañana, no importa cómo. Si somos más, podremos salvar a más gente. Estoy pensando en los invitados a la boda, sobre todo los niños. No sabemos cómo termina esa parte, y no quiero arriesgarme a saberla.

- Sabes, podemos renunciar e irnos cuando sea. Dejar que las cosas se resuelvan por sí solas. – Le dijo Marie.

Pero yo ya ni quiero ni puedo irme. – Emily estaba angustiada. - ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

- No. He cambiado muchas cosas y debo repararlas. No puedo irme sin asegurarme de que todo quede como en el libro original. Y sospecho que tu hermana tampoco, al ver cómo…

Alice frunció el ceño, pero de pronto escucharon un golpe en la puerta de la habitación. Emily abrió y entró Ginny, como una tromba.

- Me voy a la cama, buenas noches. – dijo con sequedad. Había estado de mal humor todo el día, y Emily sólo podía suponer que era algo relacionado con Harry.

- Nos vamos ya, Ems. – le dijo Marie de repente. – En media hora sale un tren a York y debemos tomarlo. Nos vemos apenas volvamos.

- Bien. – Emily abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, y luego a Marie. – Buena suerte, y las esperaré aquí cuando vuelvan.

- ¿No se quedarán a la boda de Bill y Fleur? – preguntó Hermione desde su cama, a la que se había metido segundos atrás. Ginny las miraba en silencio.

- No, se van a York a buscar equipaje y a inventar excusas para que nuestros padres no nos busquen por varios meses. Yo me quedaré. – aseguró Emily. – Quizá logren volver para mañana por la tarde.

- Es lo más probable. – concedió Marie. – Pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos. Volveremos listas para luchar de una vez por todas.

Las chicas sonrieron y se metieron al apartamento de Emily a toda prisa. Dijeron adiós con la mano, y Emily cerró la puerta.

- Vámonos a dormir, mañana es la boda de _Fleeggggrrrr_ y mi hermanito. – dijo Ginny entre bostezos.

Esa noche, Emily no pudo dormir bien. Pensaba en el día siguiente, y en lo que le esperaba. Si algo salía mal… no podía prever las consecuencias.


End file.
